Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)
by Maltrazz
Summary: Fact: Nabiki likes money. Problem? With the failed wedding, the bets on who Ranma will end up with are getting too great in Akane's favor. Fact: NOBODY makes Nabiki lose money, family or not. Solution? Get Ranma together with someone else. Difficult? Yes, but with a loophole in the Seppuku Contract as leverage and the right plan, not impossible for one as cunning as Nabiki Tendo.
1. The Loophole

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not have to be borrowing someone else's computer to type this****.**

**AN:** From the minds that brought you 'Just Friends?' and 'various other fanfics you wish would be continued instead of the jackass author constantly starting new ones' comes a brand new story! ...Huh, somehow, that sounded less self-incriminating in my head. Oh well, here it is anyway!

There are several Ranma ½ fics out there centered around the idea of someone playing 'matchmaker', but all the ones I have found have been centered around Ranma x Akane or Ryoga x Ukyo. This is the product of me using that concept for my favorite pairing, combined with listening to such songs as 'Money, Money, Money', 'Material Girl', 'One of Those Girls', 'If You Can Afford Me', and various others that make me think of Nabiki.

Translation Note: Part of this chapter deals with the interpretation of written Japanese. Firstly, I would like to say that while my grasp of Japanese is better than the average American, I am far from fluent. The writing mentioned is not something I have translated myself, and the idea came from having seen different translators translate it slightly differently each time. This likely could not be done with canon material, so please assume that I simply tweaked it for the sake of this story. If this seems to vague, you will see what I mean when you get there.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Loophole<span>

Nabiki liked money. In Nerima, this wasn't so much an opinion, as an accepted statement of fact. Most people thought Nabiki dealt with bets and blackmail so much because it was fast, easy money. What they failed to realize, was that the amount of time and effort Nabiki put into her endeavors was what allowed her to be so successful.

Nabiki enjoyed the money she made, but she also enjoyed the satisfaction of knowing she had properly balanced the odds she gave so that she always came out ahead when offering bets. She liked the money, cared more about the thrill she got from manipulating someone with a well placed threat and a few photos. Nabiki was surrounded by martial artists that could break all the bones in her body without even breaking a sweat, but none of them dared touch her. It wasn't because she had money, it was because she was the Ice Queen who could ruin the life of anyone who crossed her.

Nabiki liked the money, but she LOVED the power, and the reputation that came with it, too.

However, sometimes money WAS the more pressing concern. Nabiki usually had more than one 'operation' going on at a time, and she spent a lot of time going over the details of the betting pools and any ongoing or potential blackmail she was running. It was this scrutiny, combined with the luck that had been with her all her life, that had kept Nabiki from making any significant losing bets, or pushing someone too far with blackmail.

Such was how Nabiki spent one afternoon, shortly after the failed wedding between her younger sister and their freeloading house guest. With that event in recent memory, she had decided to review all standing bets in regards to whom Ranma would end up with. The results were not surprising, but they were not pleasant either.

"Dammit Akane..." Nabiki mumbled. She rarely swore, but her sisters could frustrate her to no end, at times. Mainly it was Akane that did so, but Kasumi could be trying in her own way, because she was the one person Nabiki could never bring herself to include in her schemes.

Akane was another issue entirely. She was Nabiki's sister, so she would not blackmail her directly, just like she knew Akane would never attack her. However, her younger sister's temper had worn away most of her patience, and she didn't mind including her in her schemes peripherally, or taking bets involving her.

She knew Akane did care for Ranma, so she was hesitant to interfere in their relationship. Sure, she had done so once before, temporarily becoming Ranma's fiancée, but that was before she was sure of her sister's feelings. Even so, numbers didn't lie, and with a frown, Nabiki turned from her thoughts back to the notebook in her hands.

She double-checked the numbers, but the result was the same. Adding the new bets since the wedding attempt, if Ranma and Akane did end up together, the amount of money she would get from bets on others would not be enough to covers the losses of paying out the bets in favor of her sister. "I can't lose money," Nabiki grumbled. "I NEVER lose money..."

Nabiki turned her head to glare at the wall between her and Akane's rooms. 'I didn't interfere because you were my sister, but you dragged this on too far...' Nabiki thought. Looking back at her notebook, she spoke aloud. "The gloves come off now, Akane. NOBODY makes me lose money!"

Closing the notebook with a snap, Nabiki got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be the first day of figuring out how to turn the situation around. This would take careful planning and set-up, but those were things Nabiki excelled at.

* * *

><p>A week of no progress can be both frustrating and disheartening. For a week, Nabiki had tried to come up with a way to turn things around for the betting pool concerning Ranma. However, Ranma WAS the problem.<p>

In order for her to make money, Ranma would need to end up with someone other than Akane, but the issue was that Ranma had never really shown interest in any girl except Akane. True, he had never truly outright rejected Ukyo or Shampoo, but it was clear to her that he did not see either in a romantic light. Nabiki sighed as she felt a headache coming on.

"Oh my, is something wrong?" Nabiki looked up at the sound of Kasumi's worried voice, seeing that her sigh had drawn the attention of the others in the room.

It was right after school, and Nabiki had come home to find Kasumi having tea with Ranma's mother. Deciding that a cup might help with the near constant headache that the situation had given her the last few days, Nabiki had joined them.

Seeing the concern of the other two, Nabiki forced a smile and said, "I'm fine, just a bit... stressed."

Nodoka set her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me."

Nabiki sweatdropped as she thought, 'Yes, I'm sure you would be _sooo_ understanding about my plans to use your son to make money at his expense.' Out loud, however, she just said, "Thank you, Auntie."

Nodoka withdrew her arm, only for a familiar piece of paper to fall from her sleeve as she did. "Ah!" Nodoka cried, before mumbling to herself, "I must be more careful with such an important contract."

At the word 'contract', Nabiki realized that must be the Seppuku Contract that Nodoka had mentioned carrying with her at all times. 'That's probably the most influential thing in Ranma's life right now.' Nabiki thought. 'And since I need leverage over him... but how can I make use of it?' As Ranma's mother picked up the contract, Nabiki asked, "Since we already know about the contract, would you mind if I looked at it for a moment?"

Nodoka hesitated for a moment, before shrugging and handing her the paper while saying, "I suppose there's no harm in letting you read it."

As Nabiki took the paper, her eyes were already runny over what was written. She had gotten a glimpse of it once before, when Nodoka first told them about it, and an idea was already forming in her cunning mind.

Nabiki loved the Japanese language. Whether written or vocal, there were many times it could be misconstrued, or the means of words intentionally twisted. It was the reason legally binding contracts had pages of redundancies in order to make certain that as many openings for abuse were closed as could be done in a timely manner.

I single page with two sentences on it was hardly what Nabiki would call a 'detailed contract'. She could work with this.

She quickly memorized the writing, so that she could reproduce it later before handing it back to Nodoka with a smile. "Thank you, Auntie. I am a bit curious, though. What would a guy have to be or do to be a Man Amongst Men to you?"

"Well, they would have to be a handsome man, a powerful warrior, have a healthy interest in women, and manage to get a beautiful wife."

"I see, that makes sense." Nabiki said. Finishing her cup of tea, she excused herself and returned to her room. Writing the contract she had memorized before she could forget, Nabiki sat back in her chair with the copy in hand. 'Every contract has a loophole.' Nabiki thought. 'With a contract this simple, it should be easy to find one. With a way out of this contract as bait, Saotome should jump to do what I need.'

Nabiki spent the next half an hour considering different ways the contract could be interpreted. For the most part, any changes were so miniscule as to make no effective difference. Finally, she found a way to read it that gave her pause.

"I will train Ranma, and return with a son who is a Man Amongst Men. We will commit seppuku if I fail."

'Wait a minute,' Nabiki thought as she was struck by an idea. 'If you read it like that, then the 'Man Amongst Men' doesn't even have to be Ranma, as long as it is a son of the Saotomes. Of course, since Ranma is their only child, they would have to have another for that loophole to work...' Nabiki threw the copy of the contract onto her desk in frustration, and slumped in her chair. 'Dammit Nabiki, think! At this rate you're going to lose money AND get that arrogant jock as your brother-in-law!'

Suddenly, she sat up straight as inspiration struck. "Brother... in... law..." Nabiki mumbled. "Hold on, a son-in-law is still a son, and with Ranma's curse..." A Cheshire grin spread across her face.

Quickly grabbing the notebook concerning the bet that had lead to this, Nabiki scanned through it. 'Practically every girl in Ranma's life near his age has been bet on. A few even bet on me for some reason, though those bets were placed with my assistants. However, none of the bets are for males. Ranma has been very vocally against any romantic involvement with a guy, though. Although, they say 'actions speak louder than words', and Ranma has never had a problem acting girly to get what he wants.'

Nabiki relaxed in her chair as her thoughts continued. 'The next problem would be finding another guy that fits Nodoka's criteria for a Man Amongst Men. Most of Ranma's rival would qualify for 'handsome', 'powerful martial artists', and 'interested in girls', and the 'beautiful wife' part would be taken care of if Ranma went along with it, but that's a separate issue. Let's see... Kuno would be ecstatic to marry 'the Pigtailed Girl', but Ranma would probably rather commit seppuku. Mousse would be completely uninterested. That would leave...'

"Oh, P-chan, you're back!" Nabiki heard Akane's happy cry from downstairs.

'A certain Lost Boy who is already obsessed with Ranma.' Nabiki's thought continued, her smile wider than ever. 'Come to think of it, I think Ryoga is the only one Ranma ever actually dressed up for. If not the only, then definitely the most frequent. If I suggest something like this straight out, though, neither would agree. This will take some time and some fast talking...'

As she heard Akane getting ready for bed, Nabiki thought, 'Still, can I interfere with my little sister's relationship for money?' Glancing back at the notebook still in her hands, Nabiki quickly added up how much would be made if ALL the bets lost. 'That is a LOT of zeros. Yeah, I think that would sooth my guilt.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there is chapter one. I have been wanting to do a fic involving Nabiki for a while, but had not had a good plot for her until now.

There is not much else to say here, so just let me know whether you want me to continue it!


	2. The Bait

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not have to be borrowing someone else's computer to type this****.**

**AN:** Hello there! Surprised to see me so soon? So am I! However, this story is fun for me to write, and I have already had many ideas for it. That said, this will probably be many people's least favorite chapter, but it is very necessary for what is to follow. The interest shown in the first chapter definitely kept my motivation up, too. 9 Reviews, 14 Favs, and 28 Follows on the first chapter alone? You guys rock!

This chapter is a result of me listening to songs like 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger', 'Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)', 'The Other Side of Me', 'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)', and other such songs that help remind me of canon Ranma and Ryoga, after I have spent too much time in their fanon.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Bait<span>

Nabiki ignored the others at the table, as she ate dinner. She still knew what the others were doing, however, such as Ranma and Genma fighting over food, as it was the same as what they always did. Tuning them out allowed her more time to think, though.

Nabiki had a plan; get Ranma and Ryoga together. However, there were some major obstacles to overcome. Namely, Ranma had never shown any interest in Ryoga. 'Well,' Nabiki thought, a certain fishing pole in mind, 'never shown interest without magic or disguises being involved, that is.'

As Nabiki continued eating, so too did her thoughts continue flowing. 'Magic is always an option, but if either of them connected it to me, I could be in trouble. Especially in Ryoga's case, as he is not exactly open to reason when he gets angry. I'll leave that as a last resort.

'Trying to straight up blackmail them into it probably wouldn't get either mad enough to do something stupid, but it probably would not work either. I'll keep that thought as a back-up.

'Bribery would be next to useless on those two, but offering to forgive what they owe me might give me a little bit of leverage. Besides, what I would lose from that is mere pocket change compared to what I'll gain if I can pull this off.

'A subtler route will probably be better for dealing with these two.' Nabiki nodded to herself as she came to a decision. 'I'll need to get them at least a bit friendlier with each other before I can pull off this plan. Ranma should be easy enough to lead by the nose with a promise to help with the Seppuku Contract. As for Ryoga...' Nabiki smirked as she sent a glance at the piglet in her little sister's lap, 'I think this will be the perfect opportunity to use the 'P-chan' blackmail I've been saving.'

Nabiki finished her meal, and sat waiting for the rest to finish. Ranma and Genma were the first to leave. 'Figures,' Nabiki thought. 'I was hoping to talk to Ranma alone, and he's the first to leave. Oh well, I'll just wait until later.'

* * *

><p>Ranma relaxed as he sparred with his father. Some might be surprised that fighting would put him at easy, but something had felt 'off' lately. If anything, Nerima had been <em>too<em> calm. Ranma knew his life could only go so long without something of note happening, and with Ryoga having wandered back into town earlier that day, Ranma suspected that whatever was going to happen, would happen soon.

While Ranma had little control over the strange events that happened from time to time, when he fought, it was completely different. Even with his superior experience, Genma could no longer keep up with Ranma's speed when the teen went all out, so Ranma found their daily spars consisting less of true martial arts, and more of dirty tricks. Even so, his father was no pushover... at least, not once a fight got underway. Unfortunately, while Ranma did not have to worry about things like Seppuku Contracts or fiancées during a fight, sometimes he relaxed just a little too much, and his father would manage to land a blow.

Which was the reason why Ranma went flying through the air into the koi pond.

"Dammit Pop!" Ranma cried as she surfaced, the water having triggered her curse.

"You're getting slow, _girl_," Genma taunted. However, his tune changed a bit when he saw the redhead emerging from the pond with a scowl and a pail of water. Backing up, he said, "Well, I think that's enough for today. Hey, Tendo, how about a game of shogi?" Without further ado, he hurried inside.

Ranma sighed as he left. 'Sure, I could o' caught him, but it's getting late anyway.' Walking towards the house, Ranma rang out her drenched shirt as best she could as she grumbled, "Ugh, I'm soaked. Better go take a shower." Ranma was preoccupied with thoughts of changing back as she passed through the Tendo living room on her way to the stairs, and failed to note one of the sisters get up and follow the redhead.

Heading into her room, Ranma went to grab a new set of clothes, when she heard a voice behind her. "Do you have a moment, Saotome?"

Turning around, Ranma found that the voice belonged to Nabiki. "Uh, yeah, what d'ya need?" Ranma responded.

"Actually, this isn't about what I need, so much as what you do. I've got some information I'm sure you'll want to know." Nabiki said in an all-too-friendly tone.

Seeing as this was _Nabiki_, the unusual tone of voice immediately put Ranma on guard. Still, she _was_ curious what Nabiki was talking about. "What d'ya mean?"

"Come to my room and I'll explain. For once, you've got nothing to lose." With that said, Nabiki left the room.

Now THAT had Ranma's attention. 'Why would Nabiki want to talk to me if I ain't gonna have to pay her?' Ranma thought. 'May as well find out.' Leaving the change of clothes on her bedding to grab later, Ranma followed Nabiki to her room.

As they entered her room, Nabiki sat on her bed, and gestured for Ranma to take a seat at her desk. "Ranma, you know I have no issue giving people problems if it means making me money." Nabiki paused until Ranma nodded hesitantly, not wanting to anger her when she was acting this oddly. "That said, I won't be stingy when someone's life is on the line."

Ranma bolted up in shock. Thinking of the person that she usually had to save, Ranma exclaimed, "What!? Is Akane in danger again?"

"Calm down, Saotome, this has nothing to do with my sister." Nabiki said calmly. 'At least, not directly,' she thought before continuing. "I'm talking about you, and the Seppuku Contract your mother carries."

"Oh," Ranma said lamely, calm again, now that she knew what the conversation was about... somewhat. "What about it?"

"We both know your mother will never consider you a Man Amongst Men while you have the curse, and I believe you still have no solid plans to get it cured." Nabiki started, to which Ranma nodded hesitantly, and hung her head. "Well, yesterday, I talked to your mother and found out a few things, as well as getting to read the contract a bit more closely than when she first told us about it."

"Why does that matter?" Ranma asked. "We already knew what it said, didn't we?"

"Not quite," Nabiki countered. "What we knew was the contract's intended meaning. However, there is usually more than one way to fulfill an agreement, and after reading it... I know how you can complete that contract without even needing to remove your curse."

"What? Really?" Ranma said, excited at the prospect of being free of the threat of seppuku. However, Ranma curbed her excitement when she realized who she was dealing with. "Wait, how much is this going to cost me?"

"I told you, didn't I, Saotome?" Nabiki said while shaking her head. "Money's not as important when someone's life is on the line. Believe or not, Saotome, I don't plan to charge you for my help on this."

Ranma smiled widely at that. "Gee, thanks Nabiki! I guess you're not as bad as I thought!"

'Not as bad as you though!?' Nabiki thought with her eye twitching in annoyance. She wasn't annoyed so much by Ranma thinking that of her, so much as saying it to her face. "Although, in exchange for my help, I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing a few favors for me, right?"

"Uh, I supposed that's fair," Ranma said warily, while she thought, 'Not surprising I suppose. She wouldn't be Nabiki if she didn't get something out of it.' She asked Nabiki, "What d'ya need?"

"Hmm," Nabiki pretended to think about it a few moments before saying, "To be honest, most of what I need done is part a larger endeavor, so they need to be done at the right time. The same is actually true for what needs to be done to fulfill the contract with your mother." Nabiki grinned before continuing. "How about we make a deal? I know what you need to do to fulfill the contract, but it's a bit complicated. I could try to explain it to you, but I'm not sure you would understand all of it." Nabiki was lying through her teeth about the complexity of what needed to be done, but she needed a reason not to explain it just yet.

"Well, a load of good that does me!" Ranma said in annoyance, while thinking, 'I know Nabiki's smarter than me, but I don't have to like it being rubbed in like that!'

"Now, now, Saotome, this is exactly why I offered to help." Nabiki said. "I could tell, you, but you might make a mistake that could literally get you killed. You know I'm less likely to overlook something. So, why not let me be the brains, and you be the brawn, for lack of a better word." Seeing that she had the redhead's attention, Nabiki continued. "We should probably need about a month to fulfill your contract, or at least set things up so that it is as good as done, and what I need done should be able to be done within that time as well. So, what I propose is this; For the next month, you do what I say, and I'll make sure the Seppuku Contract gets fulfilled."

Ranma did want to take care of the contract, but she didn't forget that she was dealing with Nabiki. "How do I know this ain't just a trick to get me to do what ya want?"

"What, isn't my word good enough?" Nabiki said innocently. Receiving a flat stare of disbelief, she frowned as she thought, 'I really HAD hoped that would work. Good thing I always have a back-up plan.' Continuing on, she said, "I suppose I should offer some collateral." Seeing Ranma's confused expression at the last word, Nabiki sighed and explained. "I mean, offer something as incentive to keep my promise. So, if I fail to hold up my side of the bargain, I will forget all the yen you currently owe me." 'I didn't want to do this,' Nabiki thought with a mental grimace, 'but if my plan succeeds, what I'm risking will be chump change compared to what I stand to gain.'

Ranma was stunned by her offer. 'Nabiki _takes_ money, she doesn't _offer_ it!' Ranma thought. 'If she's willing to put money on the line, she must really be serious about helping me.' "Nabiki, sorry I doubted ya." Ranma said. Thinking for a moment, she continued. "Just for a month, right?"

"That's right," Nabiki said with a nod. "At that point, even if your mother hasn't declared the contract fulfilled, everything should be set up so that you can easily finish it yourself. So, do we have a deal?"

Ranma nodded back, "Deal." Ranma paused for a moment before continuing. "Uh, is there anything else? 'Cause otherwise, I wanna go shower and change back."

"About that," Nabiki said, her friendly smile replaced by her usual grin. "Starting tomorrow, I want you not to change back to a guy anymore. If some else prompts you to do so, like your parents or my father, then go ahead and do so, but I want you to stay in your cursed form as much as you can."

"Wah? But that's-!" Ranma started, only to be interrupted.

"Believe it or not, Saotome, it is part of what needs to be done in order to keep my side of our little deal." Nabiki said firmly.

Ranma sighed before responding. "Fine, but can I at least change back tonight?"

"Of course, I did say 'starting tomorrow', didn't I?" Nabiki said, before sweatdropping as Ranma zipped out of the room, not wanting Nabiki to make her do anything else. Nabiki shrugged before getting up herself. Thinking aloud, she said, "Now I just need to get the other part of the plan."

* * *

><p>A few hours later found 'P-chan' startled from his sleep by suddenly being lifted into the air by the bandana around his neck. Thinking it was Ranma trying something again, he twisted around to try and bite the hand holding him.<p>

Before he could manage it, though, a voice that was definitely not Ranma's spoke up. "Bite me, and I tell my oblivious little sister why her 'pet' is so scared of hot water."

Freezing up at that, Ryoga let his eyes adjust as he was carried from the room, and saw that the person carrying him was actually Nabiki. 'Why is Nabiki getting me in the middle of the night?' Ryoga thought. 'And what she just said, does she know about my curse?'

While he was thinking this, Nabiki carried him to her room, and set him down on her desk. Turning away, she said, "We need to talk. Let me know when you're presentable."

Turning his head, Ryoga saw that there was also a kettle of what he presumed was hot water on the desk, as well as a set of clothes. He briefly considered trying to escape, but considering the fact that the clothes were _his_, her earlier threat obviously wasn't just a guess.

Quickly changing back to his human form and getting dressed, He nervously said, "Er, I'm changed."

Turning back, Nabiki nodded and spoke. "Good, as I said, we need to talk. You see, I need your help with something, and If you don't want me to tell Akane the truth about 'P-chan', then you'll cooperate."

Ryoga swallowed nervously. Ranma knowing his secret was one thing. For all of his rival's faults, Ryoga knew Ranma would keep his word not to tell Akane. Nabiki was another issue, but he also knew that when she made a deal, she honored it. The question was... "What do you want me to do?"

"Well," Nabiki said with a grin, "do you remember awhile back, when you got lonely enough to use the Koi Rod on Ranma?"

Indignantly, Ryoga grumbled, "It's not like I meant to use it on _him_." Ryoga was too preoccupied with memories of that event to notice Nabiki's surprised expression before she schooled her face to a more neutral one.

Nabiki's thoughts were flying a mile-a-minute at his statement. 'Wait, WHAT!? I thought you were interested in Ranma's girl side! Don't tell me you really did fall for all of Saotome's pathetic disguises? Damn, damn, damn! If you weren't trying to use the Rod on Ranma, then who-?' Nabiki calmed down as she realized what must have happened. 'Fine, I guess I'll just have to do the same with you as with Ranma. Damn, this will be harder without you cooperating...'

To Ryoga, she bluffed, "I thought that might be the case. You were really aiming for Akane, weren't you?" The way Ryoga stiffened and sputtered at the accusation was all the confirmation she needed. "Ryoga, I think we both know that if I wanted, Akane would never talk to you again. Lucky for you, I'm more interested in something else. In exchange for me not telling Akane about 'P-chan' or the intended target of the Koi Rod, you are going to do what I tell you for the next month, understand?"

Having to manipulate Ryoga as well would make her endeavor much more difficult, but Nabiki always had a back-up plan. Luckily, she already had a few people in mind that would be happy to see her plan succeed for their own reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Whoo, that ended up longer than I expected, but I am sure you are all happy about that! Like I said at the beginning, this is not the most entertaining chapter, but quite necessary for reasons that should be obvious at this point.

I already have several ideas for events that will occur over the following month in the story, including some magical artifacts/potions/other random magical things like what you would see in canon. If you have suggestions for things that you would like to see appear, let me know, because a lot can happen in a month.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Trap, Part 1 (Day 1)

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not have to be borrowing someone else's computer to type this****.**

**AN:** Hello again, everyone! Originally, this was only supposed to be a side project, while I worked on 'Just Friends?', but I keep getting ideas for it, so here is another chapter for you all!

Pairing note: One reviewer, Chaosqueen, left a review asking about the pairing. I know I hate it when an author is not specific about that, and I end up wasting time reading a story, only to find the main pairing to be one I can't stand. So, I just want to clear up any doubts now. This was always meant to be, and always will be a Ryoga x Ranma-chan story. Call me weird, but I have never been able to see Nabiki in a romantic pairing with anyone, so I will likely never write a story with her in a pairing at all. The only exception would be with Kuno, but then she would just be after his money. That said, I did have an idea for her in this story, but it would be a side pairing at most, and would including neither Ranma nor Ryoga. I'm starting to ramble now, so I will stop, and let you get to the story.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Trap, Part 1 (Day 1)<span>

Ryoga had spent many nights at the Tendo home, but usually he slept in Akane's room as P-chan. This time, however, he found himself waking up as a human on the Tendo's roof. Ryoga sighed as the events of last night came back to him. 'What does Nabiki want me to do? She never really explained.' Ryoga thought. 'I can understand her telling me not to sleep in Akane's room, but why did she tell me NOT to leave Nerima? She also told me to try and stay in human form, but I would have done that anyway...'

He pondered the situation for a few more minutes, before he heard a ladder come to rest lightly against the edge of the roof. A moment later, Nabiki came into view. "Have a good night's sleep, Hibiki?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"I've had worse..." Ryoga said cautiously, not sure what else to say.

"That's good." Nabiki responded, sounding far too cheerful. "Kasumi's almost done with breakfast. If you can manage to find the front door, I'm sure you could join us." The smile changed to her usual smirk as she continued, "And in case there was any doubt, that wasn't a suggestion. Pretend that you just got here, and I think it goes without saying, but don't tell anyone about our little deal." Seeing Ryoga nod, she left.

Ryoga frowned as Nabiki disappeared back down the ladder, but did not say anything. As he got up and leapt down from the roof, he thought, 'It's not too bad so far, at least. I don't like having to do what she says, but she hasn't really asked me to do anything that bad yet. I _did_ mean what I said about a dry roof not being the worst place I've slept...' Ryoga shuddered as he remembered some of the worse places he had spent the night during his travels.

Walking around the house to the front door, Ryoga made sure to keep one hand on the wall to keep from wandering off. It was one of the tricks he had learned over the years to keep himself from leaving a building before he meant to. Of course, it only worked when he was paying attention, so it wasn't foolproof.

Reaching the front door, he knocked as if he had just arrived. A few moments later, Kasumi answered the door. "Hello, Ryoga," she said with a smile. "You're certainly here early today. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Thanks, I'd love to." Ryoga said honestly. Even if this was a part of whatever Nabiki was having him do, only a fool would pass up the chance to enjoy Kasumi's cooking.

Following her inside, Kasumi led him to the dining room, where Nabiki and Soun were already sitting. Ryoga was thinking to ask where Ranma and Akane were, when the answer came in the form of Akane's voice shouting "Wake up, Ranma! We're going to be late!" from upstairs, accompanied by a faint splash of water. Akane quickly came down the stairs, followed by a female Ranma a few minutes after.

Akane gave Ryoga a friendly smile when she saw him, but Ranma just sped to the table and started eating, as her father was already doing. Ryoga and the Tendos began eating at a more sedate pace, when Ranma's attention suddenly snapped from her food to the Lost Boy. "Wait, Ryoga!? When did you get here?" To herself, Ranma thought, 'I saw 'P-chan' last night, but he usually doesn't change back without a reason if Akane's home, so what's up?'

"Shut up, Saotome!" Ryoga snapped, annoyed that Ranma did not even notice him right away. "I just got here a bit earlier than usual."

"Yeah, well, if you're here ta fight me, I'm ready any time!" Ranma bragged, while defending her food from Genma's chopsticks.

"Ranma, quit picking on Ryoga!" Akane chided. "Besides, we need to leave soon."

Ryoga was surprised when it was Kasumi that spoke up next. "Why don't you go with them, Ryoga? We wouldn't want you to miss school just because you came to visit."

Nabiki grinned at that. She had been about to suggest that herself, as things would go more smoothly if she could keep an eye on both of the pair she had plans for, but the less 'suggestions' she had to make herself, the more she could get away with overall. Her grin widened when Akane spoke up, "That's a great idea! After all, we don't want you starting to talk like Ranma, just because you travel so much."

Ignoring Ranma's indignant "Hey!", Ryoga was about to immediately agree since Akane liked the idea, when he remembered who was responsible for him being there in the first place. Hesitating, he glanced at Nabiki, only to smile when he saw her give him a surreptitious nod. To Akane he said, "I-I'd love to go to school with you!"

Ranma just snorted and rolled her eyes, before going back to eating. With everything set up here, Nabiki left for school, and Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane, followed shortly after.

As they ran to school, Akane and Ryoga used the ground, while Ranma took her usual route along the top of the fence. Glancing up at the redhead, Akane said, "Ranma, we don't have time to stop by Dr. Tofu's today. You should have changed back before we left!"

Ranma, who had stayed as a girl because of the deal she made with Nabiki the night before, shot back, "You're the one who splashed me in the first place, ya uncute tomboy!"

Before Akane could respond, Ryoga jumped up onto the fence and took a swing at Ranma, while crying, "Saotome, how dare you talk to Akane like that!"

Ranma jumped over the blow, and landed back on the fence. Continuing to run, only now facing backwards, Ranma taunted, "Haha, missed me, P-chan!"

As the two fought their way to school, Akane chased after, calling out, "Stop fighting you two!"

* * *

><p>Nabiki watched from a second story window as the trio arrived at school. As they did, she heard a voice from behind her. "Did you need us, Boss?"<p>

Nabiki turned around to see two of her classmates, Kogane and Chikara. Nabiki liked to think of these two as her Assistants, as they helped her run the various operations she managed, and each got a (smaller) share of the profits in exchange. She also knew that most of the rest of the school thought of these two as her henchmen. Nabiki saw no reason to correct them.

Smiling at the two, Nabiki said, "Yes. I am officially closing the betting pool on who Ranma will end up with."

Kogane was confused by this. "But didn't you say we needed to find a way to get people to change their bets away from Akane? Or are you worried more people are going to bet on her?"

"On the contrary," Nabiki said quietly to make sure none of their other classmates overheard. "I want to make sure that no one switches their bet away from my _dear_ little sister."

Chikara leaned forward and asked eagerly, "Do you have a plan?"

"Girls, I always have a plan," Nabiki stated with her trademark smirk. "However, it is going to take up most of my attention for the next month, so I need you two to handle our normal operations in the mean time. Can you handle things by yourselves for that long?"

To anyone else, Nabiki's words may have sounded condescending, but both the girls she was talking to knew that no one but Nabiki had the right combination of cunning and luck to pull off some of the things she had done. The middle Tendo sister was a regular karmic Houdini!

Exchanging a glance, the pair turned back to Nabiki with looks of determination, and said in unison, "You can count on us, Boss!"

Nabiki clapped the girls on the shoulders as she said, "I knew I could count on you." Before more could be said, the bell rang for class to start, and the three went to their seats. Even as Nabiki sat down, her mind was already at work on the next step necessary for her plan. 'Sorry girls, I will need some help for this, but it's not something ordinary schoolgirls will be able to do for me. Fortunately, I have plenty of options, but I think two in particular will be useful. One could show up to steal panties at any time, so I'll just have to keep an ear out for screams from the girl's locker room. As for the other... I think I'll order ramen for lunch.'

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came around, and Nabiki used a nearby payphone to put a call though to the Nekohanten. She heard Cologne's voice answer the call. "Hello, this is the Nekohanten. How can I help you today?"<p>

"Hello, this is Nabiki," The girl said.

"Ah, more information to sell to my great-granddaughter perhaps?" The Amazon Elder queried.

Nabiki hesitated for a moment. 'I have to get this just perfect,' she thought. 'Of all the people in Nerima, Cologne is the biggest threat to any given plan I may come up with. Sometimes it's nice to have someone actually give me a challenge for a change, but the cost of failure is too great this time.'

"Nothing comes to mind at the moment," Nabiki said to cover her pause. "I actually just called to get some lunch today."

"Very well, then," Cologne replied with a slight tinge of disappointment in her voice. After taking the girl's order, she said, "Alright, Shampoo should be there with it in a few minutes."

"Actually," Nabiki cut in before Cologne could hang up. "I'd rather have a day off from listening to my sister complain about her. Would you mind having Mousse bring it over instead."

There was a brief pause before cologne said, "...Very well. He should be there shortly." There was no mistaking the suspicion in the old woman's voice.

As Nabiki hung up the phone, she frowned. 'This could be bad,' she thought, 'If Cologne decides to interfere too soon, it could ruin everything. I'll have to find some way to deal with her.' With that thought in mind, she headed to the front of the school to wait for Mousse.

True to Cologne's word, Nabiki saw him arriving on a bike a few minutes later. Fortunately, he was wearing his glasses, so he quickly pulled up next to her. Taking her payment and handing her the ramen, Mousse said, "Cologne mentioned that you requested I bring the delivery rather than Shampoo. You have my thanks for not giving Saotome even more opportunity to work his way into her heart."

Nabiki grinned at the opening presented to her. "Speaking of Saotome, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to help me make sure Ranma NEVER marries Shampoo?"

Mousse had been starting to get back on his bicycle, but froze as her words registered. Whipping around to face her, he said, "Can you really do that, Tendo?"

"If the endeavor I am currently working on succeeds, then Ranma will be married to someone else, and Shampoo will be more likely to kill Ranma, than marry him." Seeing the smile spread across Mousse's face, Nabiki continued. "Of course, it would be significantly easier if I had someone to help me. Perhaps someone with access to ancient Chinese magical artifacts and potions?"

Mousse frowned at that. "As much as I like the sound of that, it isn't easy for me to get access to that monkey mummy's artifacts without getting caught." Mousse shook his head. "Besides, if Ranma marries a different girl, Shampoo is required by our laws to kill her."

Nabiki suspected as much, but that didn't affect her plan as much as the boy thought. "Oh, I know you can be creative when it comes to getting your hands on magic. And as for the rest..." Nabiki paused as she noticed her ramen was starting to cool. "Actually, my food is getting cold, and I'm sure Cologne wouldn't be too happy if you don't get back soon. Tell you what, meet me at my family's dojo tonight at midnight, and I'll explain everything."

Mousse nodded and got back on his bike. "Very well. Tonight, then."

As he headed off, Nabiki went to find a good place to eat her food, thinking, 'Now I just need to talk to Happosai, and wait for tonight.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Wait, that's it? Only for the moment. Some of you may have noticed that the chapter title had 'Part 1' at the end. I had planned to cover more in this chapter, but decided to split it in half in order to keep the chapter lengths consistent, and get you something sooner. Hope you liked it!

Like the consistent length? Think I should have just gone for a bigger chapter? Let me know!


	4. The Trap, Part 2 (Day 1)

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not have to be borrowing someone else's computer to type this****.**

**AN:** Hello all! Here is the second part you have been waiting for! Got a bit delayed over some worrying reviews, but then some encouraging reviews and reading a hilarious fic gave me the motivation get this finished up. So, thanks to all who took the time to review. Yes, thanks for the concerning reviews as well, as they brought something to my attention that I needed to address.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Trap, Part 2 (Day 1)<span>

Few afternoons at Furinkan high could be considered quiet, but that day was one. There had been a brief moment of excitement as Kuno chased his 'pigtailed girl' out of the school, and Akane and Ryoga chased after, but any noise was soon reduced to a hushed whisper, as an ominous presence swept out of one of the classrooms. Students that were smiling and chatting happily moments before grew fearful at the terrifying sight before them, their conversations reduced to hushed whispers. Even those that knew martial arts dared not approach the source of their unease, and despite the packed hallways, the students still managed to part and give room, so as not to draw down the wrath of Nabiki Tendo.

'Where the Hell is he?' Nabiki thought to herself, so wrapped up in her own thoughts that the normally perceptive girl failed to notice the effect her foul mood was having on those around her. 'We've had nice weather, there have been plenty of teenage girls in bloomers outside throughout the day, and Ranma hasn't changed back to a guy once, yet there hasn't been hide nor hair of Happosai at all! If he decided to go on one of his trips today of all days, I'm going to have to find someone else to help me, and who knows what useful tricks he has up his sleeves, that I won't be able to make use of!?'

Leaving the school, Nabiki hoped there was some other explanation for the old pervert's absence, failing to notice the collective sigh of relief from the students, as the scowling girl left them behind.

Arriving back at her home, Nabiki was greeted by the sounds of combat coming from the back yard. Judging by the shouts of anger and taunting comments, it was obviously Ranma and Ryoga fighting. 'I'll have to do something about that later,' Nabiki thought as she entered the front door, 'but first, I have an old man to find.' However, her quest was short lived, as walking into the living room answered the question about where he had been.

"And welcome back to the Victoria's Secret 10 hour special!" The television announced as she entered the room, and found Happosai sitting in front of it, eyes glued to the screen of scantily clad women on a stage. Heading to the kitchen, Nabiki found Kasumi there, as expected... Unfortunately, Akane was there as well, doing something that no one but her would likely call 'cooking'. Luckily, Kasumi was preparing some dishes as well, so Nabiki knew that at least some of dinner would be edible.

Turning to her older sister, Nabiki asked, "Hey Kasumi, has Happosai been watching TV all day?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Kasumi responded. "Welcome home Nabiki. Grandfather Happosai started watching right after you left for school, so he should be finished soon."

"That's good to hear," Nabiki said. "That's not exactly the kind of thing I want to watch while eating dinner." With that, she headed back out to the living room.

Despite what she had said, though, Nabiki stopped when she entered the living room. She needed to let Happosai know what she needed, with risking her sisters or father overhearing and getting curious. Thinking quickly, she came up with an idea. Nabiki headed up to her room, and took out a piece of paper and a pen. 'Sometimes the most obvious solutions _are_ the best.' Nabiki thought with a grin, as she wrote out the note.

Coming back down the stairs, Nabiki made sure Happosai was sufficiently enthralled by the television, before tucking the note into the back of his collar. Then, she headed back up to her room to wait for dinner.

* * *

><p>Happosai did not stop smiling all through dinner. As he ate, his body moved on its own, as his mind replayed the lacy heaven he had watched that day. 'Just a shame they used such skinny models. I prefer lingerie by itself, but if there's a girl modeling it, it's much better if she has a bit of muscle on her. Still, at least they had nice boobs.' Happosai thought, his life of martial arts reflected by his perverted tastes.<p>

Happosai's thoughts continued on this vein as he finished eating and headed towards his room to enjoy some time with his private collecting of 'lacy darlings'. However, as he walked, he felt something tickling the back of his neck. Reaching back, he found a folded piece of paper.

Sitting on a sack of 'loot' that he had yet to sort through, Happosai unfolded the paper, and read what was written upon it.

_Happosai,_

_Meet me in the dojo at midnight. If you want to see a certain busty redhead around more often, it will be worth your while._

_-N_

Happosai stroked his chin as he pondered the note. 'It was only signed 'N', but it's pretty obvious who left me this note. That said, if anyone else were to find it, she could still claim innocence if she needed to. Shame Nabiki doesn't practice the Art. She would make a much better heir to Anything Goes than Akane, maybe even better than Ranma, if she applied herself. Ah well, no point in thinking about missed possibilities. May as well go see what she wants, it sounds like it could prove entertaining.'

Glancing at the time, Happosai said to himself, "Still got a few hours to kill first, though. May as well get started on my latest haul!" Without further ado, Happosai got up, and started sorting through the sack full of his latest thefts.

* * *

><p>It was quiet at the Tendo's dojo as midnight struck. Anyone watching may have seen a figure slipping through the moonlight to enter the building. As Nabiki closed the door behind her, a voice called out quietly from within. "I thought it was you who left me the note. What did you want to talk about, m'dear?"<p>

Turning around, Nabiki saw Happosai sitting at the center of the dojo, smoking his pipe. "Good you're already here," Nabiki said with her trademark grin. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait a few minutes. There's one more coming, and I don't like to repeat myself."

Happosai raised an eyebrow at that curiously, but nodded in acceptance. A couple minutes later, the door opened again, and Mousse walked in. He was surprised to see Happosai there, but Nabiki spoke up before he could say anything. "You're late, Mousse. Never mind, though, let's get down to business."

Nabiki walked to the back of the room, and then turned to face the other two. "Now, I know I hinted at why I needed you here, but I haven't told either of you many details yet. The reason for this is that in order for what I have planned to work, certain people have to remain unaware of what is going on. Therefore, I'll need both of you to swear on your honor," 'for what it's worth from you two,' Nabiki thought to herself before continuing, "that what is said here will not reach the ears of anyone else without my permission. Agreed?"

Mousse and Happosai glanced at each other. Both were already curious from the hints she had dropped earlier, when inviting them, and seeing who else she had invited had only increased that curiosity. Happosai spoke up first. "I think I speak for both of us when I say I'm not about to leave. My lips are sealed!"

"Yes, I'm quite intrigued to hear your offer myself." Mousse said with a nod. "I won't speak of this to anyone."

Nabiki nodded back, and sighed. Steeling herself, she prepared to do something she hated; telling someone else her plans. "Alright, where to start? I believe you both know about the betting pool I have going, concerning who Ranma will end up with?" Nabiki paused to let them confirm this.

Happosai nodded, but Mousse spoke up with a frown. "I know of it. I take it this is some scheme to get him and your sister together? I already explained earlier why that was a bad idea, and-"

Nabiki cut him off with a scowl. "Believe it or not, Mousse, I'd rather see Saotome marry Shampoo then my _dear_ little sister right now." Both of the males were caught off guard by that declaration, but Nabiki continued before either could comment. "Akane dragged this out too long, and too many people bet on her. If Ranma marries her now, I lose money." Nabiki's scowl darkened, and she snarled. "And nobody makes Nabiki Tendo lose money!"

Mousse and Happosai were speechless. This was a side of Nabiki neither one had seen before. Nabiki was the calm and collected Ice Queen of Nerima. Even if something surprised her enough for it too show, she always regained her cool almost immediately. Seeing her visibly angry was rather unsettling.

Noticing their expressions, Nabiki took a deep breath to calm herself. 'Damn,' Nabiki thought. 'This whole situation must be stressing me out more than I thought. Calm down, Nabiki. You just have to convince these two to help you, and deal with the rest as it comes.'

Out loud, Nabiki went on. "Despite what I said, I do not want to see Saotome end up with Shampoo, or Ukyo either. I would still make money if I did, but the bets on them are still significant. I want to ensure that Ranma falls for someone nobody has bet on."

Happosai cut in here. "I can see why the Amazon boy here would be interested, then, but Why should I help?"

Nabiki's grin returned, when she was presented with that opening. "Because practically every girl in Ranma's life has been bet on, myself included. Which means..." She trailed off meaningfully, and let them put it together.

It was Mousse that spoke up first, a smirk sliding onto his face as he began to understand. "Which means that you want Saotome to fall for a guy, and in that case the Amazon's laws about him marrying an outsider girl wouldn't apply."

Happosai smiled as well, before speaking himself. "And considering Ranma's opinion of guys, the only way that would happen would be if he embraced his curse!"

"Exactly!" Nabiki said happily, her mood significantly improved. She hadn't just picked these two because of their access to magic and potions. If that were the case, she would have included Kodachi as well. She had picked these two, because, when they were not distracted by their obsessions, they were probably the smartest ones that would be willing to help... Not that that was saying much, considering the alternatives, but she would take what she could get.

Mousse had a concern to voice, though. "If you asked me here to try and woo Saotome, I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere."

Nabiki scoffed at that. "If you tried it, you'd probably have about as much success as Kuno. I plan to use someone Ranma has already shown interest in. The only guy Ranma has intentionally turned into a girl before meeting. The guy Ranma has worn dresses for more than any other." Determined to drive her point home, Nabiki decided to bring up an event both of the others had been involved in. "Not to mention the only guy to come to Ranma's defense, when he was under the effects of the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion."

Mousse gasped as he remembered. "Hibiki!" He cried.

Happosai took a puff on his pipe before saying, "That's an awfully ambitious plan, considering how much the two fight. I take it that's why you need us to help."

Mousse nodded, and voiced a query. "So, what do you need? A way to lock Saotome's curse, or maybe a love potion for the two?"

"NO!" Nabiki cried. "Don't even think about love potions or any sort of mind control!"

"Oh? I never thought you'd be one to let something like morals stop you." Happosai said with a raised eyebrow.

The mercenary girl just rolled her eyes. "Morals have nothing to do with it! Think about all the times people have tried to use potions, drugs, or magical artifact to make Ranma fall in love. Now tell me; how many of those attempts _actually __worked_?" Seeing comprehension dawning on their faces, Nabiki pushed her point home. "Sure some of them like the Red Thread of Fate Shampoo used may have worked temporarily, but Ranma _always_ end up breaking free, or getting cured, or something. Unlike some people, I learn from others' mistakes, and history shows that using some love potion is a sure fire way to make my plan fail."

Nabiki started to pace as she continued to explain. "If there is one trait Ranma and Ryoga share, it is that the harder you push them, the harder they push back. My father and Genma made that mistake, trying to force Ranma to marry Akane. Even if Ranma would have thought about it before, when they took away his choice on the matter, he tried to resist. Ryoga's the same, only with more property damage. If we used a love potion on them, and then the effects were removed, it would get rid of any chance of success."

Stopping her pacing, she turned to face the two. "The only way for this to work, is to make Ranma and Ryoga _want_ it to happen. THAT is why I need your help. I can do a lot with simply manipulating events in my favor, but I know you both have quite impressive collections of magic to call on. Love potions and mind control are out of the question, but I'm sure you two have some subtler tricks to call on. And even if you don't, you have the martial arts skills I don't, and those will come in handy later."

Nabiki gave them a few moments to absorb what she had just gone over. Happosai nodded with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I think I have a few ideas that could do the trick. Even if this doesn't work, it certainly sounds like I'll have fun trying!"

Mousse nodded as well. "I suppose it's a good thing Shampoo and Cologne haven't realized that, or else they may have actually manage to ensnare Ranma with something. If this works, there's no way Shampoo will be able to continue trying to marry Ranma. You have my full support, Tendo."

A Cheshire grin spread across Nabiki's face, as she looked at her new co-conspirators. "Excellent!" She said. "Now I have things set up so that we have a month to get this done. There are a few things coming up this month that should help us, and combined with deals I made with our targets, a month should be long enough. Now then, let's go over the details of this little trap, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There we go! This is really the last of the 'introductory chapters'. After this, there should be more Ryoga x Ranma-chan showing up. Hope this chapter addressed the concerns some people brought up!

What ideas are swirling around Happosai's twisted mind? What are the upcoming events Nabiki plans to twist in her favor? Find out on future chapters of Matchmaking!


	5. The Beginning (Day 2)

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not have to be borrowing someone else's computer to type this****.**

**AN:** Hello again! I can't remember the last time I have been this motivated to write a story for this long. So, you guys get another chapter! Not much else to say besides 'assumptions make excuses easy'.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Beginning (Day 2)<span>

"It's time to get up, Boy!"

While Ranma was well accustomed to waking up to such a cry, it left Ryoga confused as he awoke. Sitting up and looking around the room, he saw Genma jumping out the window, leaving him alone in the Tendo's guest room. A splashing sound from outside, accompanied by a cry of "Damn you, Pop!" told him what happened to Ranma.

Ryoga stretched, as he stood up and started getting ready for the day. The night before, Akane had invited him to spend the night, and thus he had slept in the guest room with the Saotomes. Surprisingly, he got less sleep than he had on the roof. For someone used to falling asleep to the sounds of nature, the snores of Ranma's father had kept him awake for quite a while.

Dressing quickly in his usual outfit, Ryoga quickly left the room, in order to give himself plenty of time to find the living room before breakfast. However, the moment he left the guest room, he heard the last voice he wanted to, coming from beside him.

"Good morning, Hibiki. I need to have a word with you before you head downstairs." Nabiki said, glad that her decision to wait for him had paid off. She had made sure to stay by the door, so that she could hear if he followed the Saotomes out the window, but that turned out not to be the case, as luck was on her side once more.

Turning around in surprise, Ryoga asked warily, "What do you want, Nabiki?"

"It's about our little deal." Nabiki said. "I have something I want you to do for me today." Not giving him time to respond, she went on. "If Kuno goes after 'his pigtailed girl' during this next month, I want you to step in and take care of him yourself."

Ryoga blinked in surprise. 'I don't know what I was expecting,' he thought, 'but it sure as Hell wasn't that.' Once he got over his surprise, he said in annoyance, "Why should I do something that helps Saotome?"

Nabiki narrowed her eyes at the Lost Boy. "You'll do it because I told you to. Or do you intend to go back on our agreement?"

Ryoga gritted his teeth, wanting to tell her what he really thought of their 'agreement', but he knew that his relationship with Akane was on the line. Heaving a sigh, he said, "Fine."

"Good boy." Nabiki said with a grin.

Resisting the urge to growl over being talked to like a dog, Ryoga brought up an issue with what she asked him to do. "But what should I say when people ask why I'm doing it? You know Ranma and Akane will want to know, at least, and you said not to tell anyone..."

"Your problem, not mine." Nabiki said with a shrug. Seeing his glare, that told her he was less that satisfied with her response, she went on. "Alright, fine. Just tell them that you've got your own reasons for doing it, and leave it at that. Chances are, anyone curious enough to try and find out more will come to me, and then I'll deal with it."

A look of realization spread across Ryoga's face. "Oh, you want me to get people curious, so that you can charge them for information."

That was not Nabiki's reason at all, but she saw no reason to correct him just yet. "Well, if we have that settled, how about we head down to breakfast?" She turned to leave, only to say one last things over her shoulder. "Oh, and you only have to do it while Ranma is in his cursed form. If Kuno attacks Ranma in his male form, you can do whatever you want."

Ryoga nodded and followed her down stairs, wondering to himself, 'Why doesn't she want me to help Ranma as a guy? Wouldn't she make just as much money?'

* * *

><p>Once more, Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane arrived at school with Ryoga trying to smash the redhead's face in. The trip to school had gone much as the previous morning had, with Akane getting annoyed at Ranma being in his cursed form, Ranma making a rude comment back, and Ryoga attacking Ranma on Akane's behalf. As such, Ryoga and Ranma had fought their way to school, Ranma entering the school grounds by backflipping away from one of Ryoga's attacks.<p>

"Heh, you'll have ta do better than that ta get me, Bacon Breath." Ranma said with a smirk.

Ryoga charged forward, intending to wipe said smirk off her face, but pulled up short, in order to avoid the bokken(1) that came down in his path. Ranma and Ryoga both shifted their attention to the one holding it, Ryoga glaring and Ranma groaning.

"How dare you attempt to strike the fair Pigtailed Girl, foul wretch! I, the great Tatewaki Kuno, shall defend her honor!" Kuno declared, turning to face Ryoga squarely.

Ranma was about to kick the kendoist out of the way and resume the fight herself, when Akane interrupted. "We don't have time for this! If we're late again, we'll get detention, and if Ryoga's late for both his first days here, who knows what the Principal will come up with!" Turning to Kuno, she said. "Can't you leave this until later, Kuno-senpai?"

Kuno lowered his bokken for a moment as he thought, before pointing it at Ryoga's face. In his usual overdramatic tone, he said, "Very well! Since Miss Akane Tendo has pleaded for me to grant you a respite, I shall grant it! However, know that your reprieve shall be brief. I shall wait for you at this gate upon the cessation of our schooling. Should you manage to work up the courage to face me, cur, I shall defeat thee, and prove myself to the fair Pigtailed Girl once and for all!"

Ranma and Ryoga were both about to attack the foppish teen, when Akane grabbed both of them and started dragging them towards the school, saying, "Hurry up!"

Ranma glanced at her in confusion, asking, "What's up with you, Akane? Why not just let us kick Kuno's ass and be done with it?"

As they entered the school, though, Ranma and Ryoga noticed someone waiting in the doorway for the first time. It was Furinkan high's disciplinarian, Hinako Ninomiya. After passing the strict teacher, Akane said, "You two were too busy fighting, to notice, but Hinako-sensei was watching to make sure none of you actually fought on school grounds. If she'd drained you two, we'd definitely have been late!"

Neither of the other two were eager to feel the teacher's ki draining technique again, and mentally agreed that dealing with Kuno later was a good idea after all.

* * *

><p>When lunch time came around, Akane took Ryoga to the roof, so that they could put off dealing with Kuno until after school. Taking out the bento Kasumi had made for her, Akane asked, "Do you have a bento(2), Ryoga? If not, I can share some of mine."<p>

Telling at a glance that it was Kasumi's cooking, Ryoga was about to happily accept the generous offer, when another voice called out. "Heads up, Pig Breath!"

Years of practicing martial arts and travelling through dangerous wilderness meant Ryoga's reflexes were more than good enough to catch the object that flew at him. Glaring at the one who threw it, he yelled, "What the Hell, Saotome!"

The redhead shrugged as she walked towards them, saying, "Just thought you'd be hungry, Pig Brain. 'Course, if ya don't want it, I'll be happy ta eat it for ya."

This caused Ryoga to look at the object he had caught for the first time, revealing it to be a container similar to one the Saotome was still holding. Ranma sat down near them, and started digging into her own lunch. Opening his, Ryoga started to eat as well, but noticed something was off pretty quickly. "That's odd..." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked, as she looked up from her own food.

"It's the food," Ryoga said. "I mean, it's still good, but it's not up to Kasumi's usual standard."

Ranma glared at him and said, "Well, excuse me for not being a five-star chef!"

Ryoga and Akane both blinked in surprise, before Akane said jealously, "_You_ cooked it? It can't be that good." Without bothering to ask for permission, she reached out her chopsticks and snapped up a bite from Ranma's lunch. Ignoring the redhead's indignant cry, Akane's eyes widened as she thought, 'It **is** good! Why is Ranma better than me at cooking!?'

Before she could voice her question, though, Ryoga did. "How did you get this good at cooking anyway?" Then the Lost Boy smirked as he continued, "Been spending too much time as a girl maybe?"

Ranma rolled her eyes at him and said, "It's not my fault. When I was pretending ta be Ranko, my mom insisted on giving me cooking lessons. Along with all the times Pops was too lazy ta cook on our training trip, and I got plenty of experience."

"Alright," Ryoga said, while Akane brooded over the reminder that there was yet another person better than her at cooking. There was one more question on his mind, though. "I get why you made one for yourself, but why did you make one for me?" Suddenly, an idea hit him. "Is this suppose to make up for the bread you stole from me in middle school? 'Cause it's going to take more than one lunch to make up for that."

"Uh, yeah, that's it. Plus, it helps out Kasumi, since she's already makin' lunches for Akane and Nabiki, so I suppose I can keep doing it 'til you manage ta get lost again." Ranma said. To herself, she thought, 'I wonder if that's the reason why Nabiki wanting me to make him lunch and try to keep him in town this month.' Nabiki had talked to her about those things before she went to bed the night before, but had failed to explain why. 'I mean, helping Kasumi out is always good, and I suppose if Ryoga and I are on better terms, she saves money on house repairs, if nothing else.'

Ryoga nodded silently as he kept eating. He was reluctant to admit it, but he really was enjoying the food Ranma had made him. Plus, if Ranma was going to give him food, it would save him from spending money or being a burden on the Tendos. If Ranma kept this up for long enough, maybe he could forgive the whole bread issue. Besides, there were plenty of other things for him to be mad at his rival for, he could afford to let that one go.

With that resolved, they finished their lunch in silence, and went back to class.

* * *

><p>After school, Kuno could be seen waiting at the gate, as promised. Ryoga went to stand in front of him, while Ranma and Akane watched from the side. Akane was confident Ryoga would beat Kuno, but wanted to stay to make sure he didn't get hurt. Ranma, on the other hand, did not even consider Ryoga losing. She just wanted to watch the swordsmen get beaten, and to make sure Ryoga didn't wander off afterwards.<p>

Ryoga went to stand in front of Kuno, and waited for whatever corny speech he knew the kendoist was going to make. Kuno completely ignored him, however, in favor of turning his attention on the two (currently) girls nearby. "Ah, how my spirits soar that such beauties should be present to witness my glorious victory!" Moving towards Ranma, he continued. "Pigtailed Girl, fear not, for I shall defeat the scoundrel that attempted to lay his hands upon you. Please, spur me to swifter victory with a sign of your lo-"

Ranma raised her fist to knock Kuno backwards, but stopped when he was cut off before she could strike. Blinking in surprise at the red umbrella that had collided with the top of Kuno's head, she turned her head to the one holding it, and said in annoyance, "Hey, I can deal with him myself, Pig Brain!"

Kuno's head snapped up, and he glared at the Lost Boy as he spoke. "Foul wretch, do not think that I can be defeated by a sneak attack. How dare you interrupt my moment of love with the Pigtailed girl!"

Ryoga just glared back and said, "Hands off. Did you come to flirt, or fight?"

"Have at thee, cur!" Kuno cried as he raised his weapon.

As Kuno charged, and Ryoga met the incoming bokken with his umbrella, a thought crossed Ranma's mind. 'Why did Ryoga tell Kuno 'hands off'?'

* * *

><p>(1): A bokken is a wooden sword, typically curved and sized similar to a katana.<p>

(2): A bento is a Japanese lunchbox.

**AN:** There we go! Do you guys want me to write out the fight with Kuno next chapter, or should I just move on? Let me know!


	6. The Birthday (Day 2-3)

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not have to be borrowing someone else's computer to type this****.**

**AN:** Hello, Minions! This chapter took a bit longer than expected to finish, but it also ended up longer than expected at over 3k words! While they do cover Christmas in Ranma ½ canon, they never show birthdays, so I figured, why not? Not to mention, it gave me a chance to hint at some things to come. See if you can spot what I mean...

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The Birthday (Day 2-3)<span>

"Geez, ya must be slacking, Pork Breath." Ranma said, as she, Akane, and Ryoga walked away from the school. "I can't believe ya took that long ta deal with Kuno!"

"Shut up! He must have been training a lot recently, that's all." Ryoga snapped back. As much as Ranma's comments annoyed him, he was even more frustrated at himself. Despite what he said, it was still embarrassing not to have taken care of the kendoist more quickly.

"Ranma, stop picking on Ryoga! He was helping you out by taking care of Kuno, after all." Akane chided the redhead.

This did nothing to deter Ranma, however. "Yeah, if Kuno gives him trouble, my teasing might just be too much for him." Ranma said, before she realized something. "Come ta think of it, why _did_ ya get in Kuno's way? I mean, it's nice not having him grab me, but I coulda taken care of him myself."

Remembering what Nabiki had told him, Ryoga simply told her, "I've got my reasons, Saotome."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at that, before shrugging it off with the thought, 'Kuno must of done something ta piss him off.' Out loud, she said, "Whatever. Just let me take care of him next time. _I_ won't take so long ta do it."

"Grr, shut it, Saotome!" Ryoga shouted, this time swinging his umbrella at her. Ranma easily ducked under the swing, letting the deceptively heavy object collide with a light post that happened to be behind her. However, both of them froze as a sharp cracking sound rang out, and Ranma was caught off guard as the upper half of Ryoga's umbrella fell, landing on her head.

Ryoga and Akane both stared dumbly at the broken umbrella shaft still in his hand, while Ranma sat rubbing her head and glaring at the other piece of it that now rested on the ground beside her. "Damn, I guess Kuno really has upped his training," Ranma grumbled. "'Cause after everything else ya've slammed that thing against, I doubt a lamppost woulda broke it."

Ryoga nodded silently. 'Kuno must have managed to crack it...' He thought sadly.

Noticing the aura of depression forming around him, Akane said, "Don't worry, Ryoga. I'm sure we can get you a new umbrella if you want." Seeing that it did little to lift his spirit, she went on. "Come on, let's get home and have dinner, and then we'll figure out what to do about it."

Ryoga nodded, still silent, and let Akane lead him off. Still rubbing her head where she got hit, Ranma stared after him in confusion. "What's up with him?" She mumbled. "It's just an umbrella, ain't it?" Getting back to her feet, Ranma was about to follow after them. Glancing down at the broken umbrella top that had been left behind, she considered leaving it herself. On impulse, however, she decided to bring it with her before heading back towards the dojo.

* * *

><p>Akane was starting to get worried, as she led Ryoga into her family's living room. All the way back, he had kept staring at the broken shaft of his umbrella, and even though she tried to distract him with conversation, his responses seemed subdued.<p>

Sitting down at the living room table with him, Akane said, "Don't worry, Ryoga. We can get you a new umbrella after school tomorrow."

Ryoga sighed dejectedly, before saying, "Thanks, Akane, but it just wouldn't be the same."

Curious about that, Akane asked, "I know it was really heavy, is that the problem?"

Ryoga shook his head. "That made it a great weapon and training tool, it's just... I got this umbrella on my twelfth birthday... and that was also the last time I saw my dad in person."

Akane gasped, and asked, "Oh no, did something happen to him?"

"Huh?" Ryoga was surprised by her tone, until he realized how what he had said must have sounded to her. "OH! No, no, no, my dad's fine. It's just that we both have trouble finding our way around, and his job keeps him overseas a lot. I still get to talk to him on the phone from time to time, though, and I run into my mom occasionally, too."

"Oh, I see." Akane said with relief. "Still, not getting to see your father for years..."

Ryoga nodded sadly. "My dad gave this weighted umbrella to me as a gift, since I was interested in martial arts. I've added more weight to it since then, of course, so I suppose it isn't exactly the same as when he gave it to me." Ryoga sighed and finally set the broken handle aside. "Still, I'm going to miss it." Then he gave a ruthful chuckle. "It's kind of funny that my umbrella broke today, though. It means that it lasted exactly five years."

Quickly doing the math in her head, Akane said, "So, you're turning 17 tomorrow then? We'll have to throw a party for you. I'll even bake you a cake myself!"

"Uh, thanks, but that's really not necessary." Ryoga said nervously. He would never insult Akane's cooking like Ranma did, but he was not exactly eager to eat it either.

"Nonsense!" Akane said happily, before getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Hey, Kasumi, do you know if we have the ingredients to make a cake?"

Ryoga just sighed. 'Well, today just keeps going downhill.' He thought. With another sigh, he turned on the television and waited for dinner.

Meanwhile, in the stairwell where she had been listening in on their conversation, Nabiki grinned, thinking, 'One man's misfortune is a smart woman's opportunity. Now, let's see if I can find Ranma. Hopefully, she should be getting back soon.' Heading out to the front entrance, Nabiki found the redhead returning as expected. What was surprising was what Ranma was doing.

"Why the Hell is this thing so heavy?" Ranma grumbled, as she passed through the gate, reduced to dragging the remains of the umbrella due to its weight.

Stepping out from the front door, Nabiki called out to the martial artist. "I take it that that's the rest of Ryoga's umbrella?"

Looking up in surprise, Ranma stood up straight and stretched her back, letting the heavy object fall to the ground. "Yeah, I'd been planning ta give it back ta Ryoga the same way he gave it ta me; by dropping it on his thick skull. But its way heavier than the last time I picked it up, so I'm gonna wait 'til later on that." Rubbing her spine, Ranma mumbled, "What's up with my back? Better see Dr. Tofu, and make sure nothing's wrong."

Nabiki grinned at Ranma's last comment, thinking 'I've got a pretty good idea what's giving you back pain, but I'll give it a couple days more before saying anything. I'm sure you'll be more receptive to the obvious solution by then.' Out loud, she addressed a more immediate issue. "Good thing you brought it back, it'll save you a trip."

"Huh, what d'ya mean?" Ranma asked, realizing Nabiki must want her to do something else.

"I mean I would have sent you back to get it if you had left it." Nabiki said. Before Ranma could say more, she went on. "Let's just say, things may go better for me if Ryoga has his umbrella later this month, and wouldn't he be happy if someone got his umbrella repaired as a gift for his birthday tomorrow?"

Ranma nodded, thinking, 'That makes sense. I didn't know it was his birthday, though.' To Nabiki, she said, "So d'ya want me to get it fixed so ya can give it ta him?"

Nabiki shook her head. "No, I want you to get it repaired, and then _you_ give it to him. He'd get suspicious if it was a gift from me."

"Alright, but where am I supposed ta find someone that can fix weighted umbrellas?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki's expression turned contemplative. 'That's right, Ranma doesn't use much training equipment.' Nabiki thought. Then an idea came to her. 'Maybe the same person who made Akane's mallet?' To Ranma, she said, "I have an idea about that, wait right here." With that, she headed back inside.

Sitting down next to the damaged umbrella, Ranma glared at it and thought, 'Well, today just keeps going downhill.'

A few minutes later, Nabiki came back out with a smile on her face and a note in her hand. "Alright, Saotome, head to this address." She handed the redhead the note and continued. "It's a shop that specializes in custom martial arts equipment. If anyone can fix that umbrella, they can."

Ranma looked at the note, and saw the address was in Nerima, so she wouldn't have to go far. There was one issue, though. "Uh, how much do ya think this'll cost? 'Cause I don't have much yen right now..."

Nabiki frowned, thinking, 'I suppose sometimes you have to invest money to make money. Oh well, I'll be making much more than this will cost if everything works out.' "You'll likely have to leave it there overnight for them to fix it, so I'll send the payment with you tomorrow when you go to pick it up."

Ranma nodded, with the thought, 'This is gonna be a pain, but I suppose it won't hurt ta get him a present.' Looking down at the weighted umbrella, she sighed and said, "Well, I better get started then, if I wanna make it back for dinner." Grunting as she picked up the damaged item, she headed out.

* * *

><p>Ryoga smiled as he walked with Akane after school. Sure his umbrella had broken the day before, but apparently it had been for a worthy cause. It turned out that Kuno had stayed home to recover that day, meaning that Ryoga didn't have to deal with the kendoist coming for revenge on his birthday.<p>

'And to top it all off, Ranma isn't even here to ruin my walk with Akane!' He thought joyfully. However, his elation receded slightly when he realized the problem with that. "Wait, where _is_ Ranma, then?" He mumbled.

Apparently he was loud enough for her to hear, as Akane responded. "No idea. As soon as our last class let out, he said something to me about making sure I got you back to the dojo, and then took off. The jerk wouldn't even tell me where he was going!" Then she turned to Ryoga with a smile. "Never mind. It's your birthday, so let's not let him ruin it, especially when he's not even here."

Ryoga nodded with a smile, thinking, 'Saotome hasn't been _quite_ as bad the last couple of days. Maybe this is his idea of a birthday present?'

The duo continued to chat politely until they got back to the dojo, though as usual, Ryoga let Akane do most of the talking. When they got back, Akane immediately headed to the kitchen to get started on Ryoga's cake.

Deciding to wait in the living room so he would not get lost, Ryoga set his pack against the wall, and was about to turn on the television, when he noticed something was off. While he could no longer use his umbrella, he had kept the handle for its sentimental value, sliding it through the straps on the top of his pack. However, it was gone now.

"Damn, I must not have tightened the straps enough, and it fell out." He said sadly. Heaving a sigh, he sat down to watch TV until dinner, and tried to come up with a way to avoid eating Akane's cake without offending her. 'I can understand why Saotome won't train her in martial arts. After all, she could get hurt! But couldn't she at least help Akane with her cooking?' Ryoga thought, not noticing his mental slip in regards to Ranma's gender, as his attention got absorbed by the show that was on.

* * *

><p>Ryoga was happy. It had been several years since he had been able to celebrate his birthday with others. He had just finished eating a delicious dinner made by Kasumi, and without Ranma there, it had been even more enjoyable.<p>

'Come to think of it, it's not like Ranma to miss Kasumi's cooking, so what is he up to?' Ryoga wondered.

As the rest finished eating, Akane said, "Since we just ate, we should wait a bit before having the cake. In the mean time, here's a present for you, Ryoga!"

Reaching down to her side, Akane picked up a wrapped box Ryoga had seen her set down there just before dinner. 'Judging by the way she's holding it, it must be pretty heavy.' Ryoga thought. Taking the package, he amended his thought, as he found the weight fairly easy to hold. 'Well, heavy for most people.'

Out loud, Ryoga smiled and said, "Thanks, Akane!" He opened up the package, and immediately saw the reason why it was so heavy. "Training weights!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep!" Akane said happily, giving him a friendly smile. "I figured you must have used your umbrella for that kind of thing, since it was so heavy."

"Oh, thanks, Akane." Ryoga replied, returning her smile. 'It's a nice thought, but it's a shame it's not enough weight to do me much good.' Ryoga thought to himself. 'Still, I'm glad Akane got me something.'

"Oh dear," Kasumi spoke up with a frown. "I'm afraid I didn't have a chance to get you anything."

Hearing the guilty tone in her voice, Ryoga quickly said, "Don't worry, Kasumi. This wonderful meal was more than enough. Thank you."

That brought a smile back to the young woman's face. "Why, it's the least I could do." Kasumi said.

Akane turned to Nabiki and asked, "Did you get anything, Nabiki?"

Ryoga was not expecting anything from the mercenary girl, so he was mildly surprised when she said, "I got him some peace and quiet. Why else would Happosai just happen to drag our father and Genma off today?"

"Huh, I guess that's why I haven't seen any of them." Ryoga said.

As the Lost Boy turned back to talk to Akane, Nabiki smirked and thought, 'Of course, that's not the _only_ reason I got rid of Father and Saotome for the weekend, but it _does_ make a convenient excuse.'

After a little longer of Akane and Ryoga talking, they heard the sound of the front door opening, followed by the noise of something being dragged across the floor. "I guess Ranma's FINALLY getting back," Akane said in annoyance. "What is that sound, though?"

A mount later, Ranma entered the room backwards, dragging a box with her. As soon as she got it into the room, she let the box fall to the floor with a loud thud. Stretching her back, Ranma said, "Man, I'm glad that's over. Carrying this thing around is killing my back."

"What's that?" Akane asked, drawing Ranma's attention to the others in the room.

Turning around, Ranma nodded to the box, saying, "It's a birthday present for Ryoga." Shaking her head she went on. "I doubt anyone but that musclehead could lift the thing anyway."

Annoyed by the insult, but still curious what Ranma would have gotten him, Ryoga went over and asked, "What is it?"

Rather than elaborate, Ranma just said, "Go ahead and open it."

Kneeling down and looking at it, the box was less than impressive from the outside, being just a plain wooden box, without any wrapping like Akane's gift had. Finding a latch on the side, he opened the lid, and gasped in surprise at what he saw.

"My umbrella!" Ryoga cried with joy, a goofy smile on his face as he pulled it out of the box. Opening it up, he looked it over. While the top of the umbrella was the same, he could see no sign of the dents and scratches that had accumulated over the years, and the razor edge looked like it had been re-sharpened. Moving on to the shaft, it looked like it had been replaced, but the original handle had been re-attached.

Closing it up, he gave it a few test swings. "It's a bit lighter, but other than that, It's as good as new!"

Ranma nodded. "Apparently the guy I got ta repair it was the same guy who made it in the first place. He was surprised it broke, so he made the new shaft out of titanium."

Ryoga nodded, before an idea came to him. "Wait, I got it!" Going back to the table the Tendo sisters were still sitting at. Picking up one of the training weights Akane gave him, he grinned when he saw they were the type that came with straps to tie them around the arms and legs of the trainee. Putting the weights around the shaft of his umbrella, he swung it a few more times, before declaring, "Perfect!"

"Glad ya like it. It was a real pain ta carry across the ward." Ranma said. Turning to Kasumi, the redhead asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

"I'm afraid we already ate." Kasumi said. "There was some left over that I can heat up for you, though."

"Guess, I took too long. Thanks, Kasumi." Ranma said, sitting down at the table.

"Oh! While you're eating, I'll go get the cake I made for the rest of us!" Akane said happily.

"Or maybe I took just long enough." Ranma muttered as Akane went into the kitchen. Turning to Ryoga, who was still examining his newly repaired umbrella, she said, "Happy birthday, Pig Brain."

Ryoga was about to snap at the redhead for calling him that, but noticed that despite her words, her tone did not sound like she was insulting him. Deciding to let it slide for once, he said, "Thanks, Saotome."

To himself, Ryoga thought, 'Today really was pretty nice. Maybe my life's finally starting to turn around...'

"Here's the cake!" Akane said happily as she brought out her... creation.

'...maybe.' His thought concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there we go! Like I said, long chapter. Make sure to let me know if the chapters start getting too long, because each has been longer than the last so far. Like I've said before, I do have quite a few ideas for this story, but there is a whole month to cover, so feel free to leave suggestions.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. The Errands (Day 4)

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not have to be borrowing someone else's computer to type this****.**

**AN:** Hello again! I greet you with a new chapter! This chapter was originally meant to include the next scene as well, but I felt it was taking too long, so I decided to split it. So, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last. Sorry about that! On the plus side, I keep getting new ideas for this fic, so I won't be stopping any time soon.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: The Errands (Day 4)<span>

"Ranma, where are you going?" Akane cried after the retreating redhead. It was Friday, the day after Ryoga's birthday, and class had just let out for the weekend.

"I gotta go see Dr. Tofu 'bout something," Ranma called over her shoulder. Remembering that Nabiki wanted her to keep the Lost Boy in town, she added. "Make sure Ryoga doesn't wander off, will ya?"

"Dammit, Saotome, I'm not that bad." Ryoga growled as his rival jumped over the wall surrounding the school. 'I know I have trouble finding places, but why does Saotome always have to rub it in!?' He thought angrily.

"Ignore him," Akane said. "Let's just head back to the dojo, and-"

"Halt, cur!" Kuno called out as he exited the school behind them.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ryoga saw the swordsman staring straight at him, and realized he was the one being addressed. Turning around with a scowl, Ryoga asked, "What do you want now, Kuno?"

"It appears that whilst I fended off the foe before me, I overlooked the viper in the grass." The kendoist said with a superior tone. "Is it not enough that I must work tirelessly to defeat the Sorcerer Saotome, but that you must attempt to worm your way into the hearts of the Pigtailed Girl and Akane Tendo as well!?"

"...what?" Ryoga said dumbly, completely caught off guard by Kuno's accusation.

"Do not deny it, Lout!" Kuno went on. "First, you attempted to humiliate me in front of the beautiful Pigtailed Girl, and now I find you attempting to ensnare the fair Akane. I, the great Tatewaki Kuno, shall not allow it!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Besides, Ryoga and I are just friends." Akane objected, not noticing the way Ryoga's shoulders slumped at her words.

"Yeah, that's right..." Ryoga backed her up half-heartedly.

"No doubt this dastardly deceiver has clouded your mind with his cunning lies, Akane, but do not let your heart be swayed! Divine justice shall be wrought upon him by my hand!" Drawing his bokken, Kuno charged forward and cried, "Have at thee!"

Drawing his newly repaired umbrella, Ryoga met the kendoist's charge, determined to end this encounter with Kuno faster than the last. As he fought, Ryoga thought to himself, 'What did I ever do to deserve this?'

* * *

><p>Ranma frowned as she jumped down from the rooftops to land in front of Doctor Tofu's clinic. Hoping that Tufo was not with a patient, (or even worse, Kasumi,) Ranma entered the building. Seeing Tofu approaching the door, Ranma asked, "Hey, Doc, do ya have a minute, or should I come back later?"<p>

Tofu smiled and said, "Of course, I can always make time for my favorite patients. Besides, I was just going to go for a walk since the weather was so nice, anyway." Leading Ranma to his examination room, Dr. Tofu asked, "Well, I don't see any obvious injuries, so what seems to be the problem, Ranma?"

"Well, my back's been hurting the last couple of days, and I just wanna make sure nothing's wrong," Ranma replied.

The doctor nodded his head. After all, it made sense that a martial artist would want to keep their body in peak condition. Out loud, he said, "All right. Take off your shirt and lie face down on the bed, and I'll see if I can figure out what's wrong."

Ranma did as he asked, and soon felt his hands working along the muscles of her back. After a few moments, Dr. Tofu spoke up. "From the way your muscles are knotted up, I have an idea what the problem is. Or possibly 'problems', as the case may be. Here, tell me see if this helps."

Tofu's hands started to move faster for several moments, swiftly bringing relief to the redhead's back. As his hands stopped, Ranma smiled and said, "Thanks, Doc! I feel just fine now."

As Ranma sat up and put her shirt back on, Tofu spoke once more. "Ranma, have you been carrying anything unusually heavy lately? Most of the stress to your back is consistent with that type of strain."

Ranma nodded as she responded. "Yeah, I had ta carry Ryoga's umbrella across the ward a couple of times, and it was a little tough ta do in my girl form." Normally, Ranma hated admitting weakness to others, but she had long since learned not mislead doctors. At least, as long as there was no one else around.

"As I said, that was probably the main cause of the problem. Remember, Ranma, you may be stronger than most people, but even you have your limits." Tofu adjusted his glances before continuing. "That brings to another question, though. Have you been spending more time than usual in your cursed form?"

Ranma was surprised by the question, but answered honestly. "Uh, yeah. It's been a couple days since I changed back actually."

"Did your curse get locked again?" Tofu asked worriedly.

"Nah, it's a bit more complicated than that," Ranma said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Trying to deflect from the issue, she asked. "What does that have ta do with my back, though?"

Tofu could tell Ranma was avoiding giving him a straight answer, but he let it go. Instead, he answered her question. "From what I could tell, the stress to your back was from a recent, more intense strain, compounded on an older, less intense one." Seeing that he had lost Ranma, Dr. Tofu tried again. "In other words, carrying your rival's umbrella wasn't the start of the problem, it just made an existing issue bad enough for you to notice." Seeing that he had Ranma's attention, he continued. "As I'm sure you know, Ranma, male and female forms have different centers of balance, due to the shape of the body."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, it was a real pain getting used to that when I first got cursed."

Glad that Ranma was following him, Tofu went on. "Well, due to their breasts, women tend to have a center of balance above and slightly forward of most men, and especially so for well-endowed women." Tofu took a deep breath, as he knew Ranma was not going to like what he had to say next. "Because of that, many women will suffer back pain, unless they use the proper support. That is why, especially for 'gifted' females like your cursed form, it is important to wear a bra in order to avoid back problems."

The room was in silence for a few seconds, before Ranma realized what he was saying. Crossing her arms in front of her, Ranma cried out, "Oh, HELL NO! There's no way I'm wearing a bra!" Looking for an argument to back up her case, Ranma continued. "Besides, I've never had a problem with it before!"

The doctor held up his hand a placating manner, and calmly explained. "With your training, Ranma, it is likely that you subconsciously suppressed any feelings of discomfort, and it was only once it got worse that you noticed. That's actually worse in the long run, as ignoring back problems can lead to issues later in your life, or even impair your martial arts in the short term. Changing back to your male form likely gives you some relief, and that's why it hasn't been an issue before now."

"But... but I've had my curse locked for longer than this before." Ranma protested.

"Yes, but I believe that those times you were so focused on getting the cure that you wouldn't have noticed. On top of that, well... your cursed form has matured as time has passed, and the strain is greater now than it was then." Tofu said.

Ranma looked down at her chest with a frown. There was no denying that her breasts had gotten bigger since she had first gotten cursed, and it _had_ been a while since the last time her curse was locked. "But still... I'm a guy!" Ranma said, unwilling to give in.

Tofu shook his head. "I'm not saying you _have_ to wear a bra, Ranma. Just try to spend more time in male form, and you should be fine. That said, you should get some in case your curse gets locked again, or if you plan to spend extended time in that form."

Standing up with a sigh, Ranma said, "Thanks, Doc. I'll think about what ya said..."

Tofu gave a friendly smile as he led Ranma out of the clinic. "Sorry I couldn't tell you what you wanted to hear, Ranma, but sometimes what you _want_ to hear, and what you _need_ to hear are two different things."

Ranma chuckled at that, saying, "I suppose ya got a point there. See ya later!"

As she leapt to the rooftops, Ranma groaned and thought to herself, 'What did I ever do to deserve this?'

* * *

><p>Ryoga was in a great mood as he arrived back at the Tendo Dojo with Akane. Today, it was Kuno's weapon that had been broken, allowing him to end his fight with the swordsman quickly.<p>

When they entered the building, they found Nabiki watching the television in the living room. Looking up from where she was sitting as they walked in, Nabiki spoke up. "Just you two? Did Saotome get delayed by Kuno again?"

"He mentioned going to see Dr. Tofu." Akane explained. "Kuno did show up, but he went after Ryoga, not Ranma."

The conversation was interrupted when Kasumi emerged from the kitchen. Seeing her youngest sister and their guest were home, she said, "Welcome back, Akane, Ryoga. Akane, I was just about to go get some groceries. Would you mind coming along to help me carry them?"

"Sure, Kasumi." Akane said.

As they were speaking, Nabiki's mind was working. 'Damn, there go my plans for Ranma this afternoon. I guess I have no choice but to wait for tomorrow. Still, I'm surprised Kuno-baby is going after Ryoga already. I figured it would take at least a couple more days. I don't want Ryoga wandering off while Ranma is gone, though. So...' Out loud, she said, "Hibiki, why don't you go with them? Since you've been eating with us, I'm sure there will be more than normal to carry."

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Ryoga said, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Well then, shall we go?" Kasumi asked with a smile. Leaving their schoolbags in the living room, Ryoga and Akane followed her out the door.

As she watched them leave, Nabiki thought, 'Well, my plans for today got pushed back. Hmm, I guess my best bet for today would be to talk to Mousse, and see if he's made any progress on what I asked of him the other night.'

With that, Nabiki turned off the television, and left the house as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there you go! Like I said, shorter than the last chapter, but I felt that if I went on to the next scene, it would have ended up taking too long, so I chose to split it.

I do have one concern I would like to bring up. Many Ryoga x Ranma-chan fics seem to either bash on Akane or ignore her almost completely. Despite the irrational dislike I have for her personally, I am trying to portray Akane fairly in this fic. Have I been managing to do so, or have I been bashing on her without realizing it? Please let me know!

What will Ranma do about the news Tofu gave her, and Nabiki telling her to stay a girl? What did Nabiki ask Mousse to do for her? Find out in future chapters!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. The Fortuneteller (Day 4)

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not have to be borrowing someone else's computer to type this****.**

**AN:** Here we go! I know it's been a while, with a combination of things distracting me from getting this finished. However, I think you'll be happy with the extended length, breaking past 3k words.

And for those of you who _**STILL**_ seem to think I'm going to pair Nabiki with Ranma or Ryoga, (for some reason,) you'll get to see what I have planned for her.

Language notes: "Japanese speech", *Chinese speech*

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: The Fortuneteller (Day 4)<span>

"Is it not enough that I must work tirelessly to defeat the Sorcerer Saotome, but that you must attempt to worm your way into the hearts of the Pigtailed Girl and Akane Tendo as well!?"

Ukyo stopped at the sound of Kuno's cry. She was in a hurry to get back to her restaurant, as there was usually a rush on Friday afternoons, but Kuno's words brought her up short. 'Wait, isn't the 'Pigtailed Girl' actually Ranchan? Who is he talking to?' The okonomiyaki chef thought as she went back to look through the school gate.

Ukyo blinked in surprise as she saw that the swordsman was confronting none other than Ryoga Hibiki. As the two started to fight, she walked away, thinking, 'Well, if it was Ryoga that Kuno was talking about, then Ranchan must have just been tricking one of them for some reason. Maybe that's why he's been acting odd...'

Suddenly, Ukyo stopped in her tracks, as another thought struck her. 'Wait. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Ranchan in his birth form for a couple days either... I know! Ranchan's curse must have gotten locked, and one of those two has the cure!'

Stopping by her restaurant, Ukyo asked her 'assistant' Konatsu to keep minding the establishment, while she dropped off her school bag and headed back out with the thought, 'I better get to the bottom of this. If I can help Ranchan unlock his curse, he'll be so grateful that...' Her thoughts transitioned into a fantasy of a future together with Ranma, as she continued on her way.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Ukyo was approaching the Tendo Dojo, when a familiar voice called out to her. "Hello, Ukyo. How are you today?"<p>

Looking towards the source of the voice, Ukyo saw that it was Kasumi that had addressed her, with Akane and Ryoga right behind the elder girl. "Hi, Kasumi," she responded. "Is Ranma back from school yet?" Ukyo gestured to the nearby dojo as she asked her question.

It was Akane that answered, though. "He left right after school, saying something about seeing Dr. Tofu. The jerk wouldn't even say why!"

"I knew it!" Ukyo said in triumph, "Ranchan must have gone to see if he had a cure!"

This brought confused looks from the others, and Akane asked, "A cure? For what?"

Kasumi cut in. "I'm sorry, Ukyo, but we really must be going if we're to get back in time for dinner. You're welcome to walk with us if you'd like, though."

Ukyo did not have any reason to go to the Tendo dojo if Ranma wasn't there, and she knew if she went with these three she could likely find out for sure if her suspicions were correct. After all, Akane's reaction had shed some doubt on her previous certainty. Nodding, she said, "Alright."

As they moved on to the market, Akane reiterated her question. "Ukyo, what would Ranma need a cure for?"

Ukyo frowned. "I thought Ranchan's curse had gotten locked again," she said, "but if you don't know about it, I guess I was wrong…"

"Oh my, if Ranma's curse is locked again, I better make something special for dinner to cheer him up." Kasumi said.

Frowning, Akane said, "He hasn't said anything to me about that."

Turning to the only male of the group, Ukyo asked. "Do you know anything about that, Ryoga?"

Ryoga asked in confusion, "No, why would you ask me?"

"Well, you're the one Ranchan's been acting weird around." Ukyo said. "Not to mention he's been in cursed form so much, I thought there must have been some magic involved."

"Magic…" Akane said under her breath, as a similar incident came to mind. Hesitantly, she asked, "Ryoga… you didn't get another Koi Rod… did you?"

Ryoga's eyes widened as he realized how it must seem to Akane. Ukyo spoke up first, though. "Huh, what's a Koi Rod?"

"Hey! Don't worry about! It's nothing important! It definitely has nothing to do with whatever's going on now!" Ryoga said quickly, not wanting to relive that event.

As embarrassing as the event in its entirety had been, there was one part in particular that he hated. As much as said he wanted Ranma dead, he knew he would never go so far as to actually kill his rival. And yet, one night while Ranma had been under the Rod's influence, Ryoga had very nearly crossed that line. It was one of his darkest moments, one of his greatest shames. He was just glad no one had been witness to that part, as Ranma didn't seem to remember anything that happened while under the Rod's effects.

Ukyo was not so easily dissuaded, however. Rather, she was even more curious after his fervent denial. Turning to Akane, she said, "Alright, now I have to know. What is this Koi Rod thing?"

Seeing Ryoga violently shaking his head from behind the chef, Akane was reluctant to answer. Ukyo looked between the two in annoyance, before saying, "Fine! I'll just go ask Ranma about this Rod."

That caused Ryoga's attitude to do a complete turnaround. The last thing he wanted was for Ranma to remember what he had almost done. Although he would not admit it out loud, he was actually enjoying the friendlier tone their relationship had taken the last couple of days. 'Besides,' he thought, 'I don't want Ranma making the same mistake about what happened that Akane did. I don't want to think what Ranma would do if she thought I used it on her on purpose.'

Out loud he said, "No need for that Ukyo." Now that he had her attention, though, he found himself nervous. Talking about it would be awkward enough, but he didn't want to accidentally say something around Akane that she did not already know. Seeing Kasumi buying something from the market stall they were at, he came up with an idea. "Uh, actually, can you tell her, Akane? I'll help Kasumi with the groceries."

Akane was about to protest that she didn't know the full story either, but Ryoga was already moving over to her sister. Turning to Ukyo, she started the story, or at least what she knew of it. "Well, it happened several months ago, when Ryoga got this magical fishing pole called a Koi Rod…"

* * *

><p>Shampoo looked up as she heard the door to the Nekohanten open, hoping that it was Ranma coming to see her. She was surprised to see that it was Nabiki that had just arrived. Finishing delivering the food she was carrying to the waiting customer, she hurried over to the new arrival, asking, "Mercenary Girl here for too, too good ramen, or want sell information?"<p>

"Hmm, I could go for some ramen right now, but I also need to have a word with Mousse. Can you see if he's available for a moment?" Nabiki replied.

Shampoo glanced at Nabiki suspiciously, before leading her to a table and taking her order. Then, she returned to the kitchen, where Cologne was cooking, and Mousse was washing dishes. Looking to the former, she said in her tribe's dialect of Chinese, *Great-Grandmother, the Mercenary Girl just arrived, and she requested to speak to Mousse.*

Cologne had told Shampoo to only speak Japanese until she mastered the language, and was about to scold her, when she realized what the teen said. Mousse was surprised as well, instinctively replying in the same language as he said, *Nabiki's here?*

'She's probably just selling him some picture of Shampoo. I suppose there's no harm in letting him go,' the old woman thought, before saying aloud, "You're supposed to be speaking Japanese, you two. Boy, go ahead and take the Tendo girl her order." Cologne deftly dished up Nabiki's order, and handed it to Mousse. As he left the kitchen, she called out, "Don't take too long, there are still plenty of dishes that need to be done!"

Mousse grumbled as he left, and walked over to where Nabiki was sitting. As he set the bowl of ramen in front of her, he said, "What are you doing here, Tendo? I thought we were supposed to be making sure not to draw attention to ourselves?"

"Of course," Nabiki said as she broke apart the chopsticks for the meal. "And Cologne won't expect us to discuss anything major right under her nose. She'll likely think I'm just selling you pictures, or something." Taking a bite of noodles, she made Mousse wait a moment before she went on. "As for why I'm here, I came to see if you had come up with anything for what we talked about."

Mousse sighed, thinking, 'Of course that's why she's here.' Glancing over his shoulder, he made sure Cologne was still in the kitchen and Shampoo was with another customer, before he spoke. "You're lucky the Shampoo and the old mummy are too busy to eavesdrop. And no, I still don't know of any way to keep Cologne from interfering with us."

"It wasn't luck at all," Nabiki said with a smirk as she laid down her chopsticks, deciding to let her ramen cool off a bit as they talked. "I knew if I came during a rush, they'd be too busy to come eavesdrop. More importantly, we need to figure out a way to keep her from getting suspicious. It'll be the end of us if she finds out."

"I realize that," Mousse said as he leaned against the table. "We would be foolish to think the old mummy would accept this. However, she is surprisingly perceptive for her age, and I'm sure she would see through any distraction we might try."

"Hmm, what about slipping her some potion? You Amazons seem to have enough of those lying around." Nabiki offered.

"It would never work." Mousse said with a shake of his head. "We couldn't trick her into drinking it, and that mummy would no doubt notice if I tried to add something to her food." Mousse thought for a moment before suggesting, "Do you have any blackmail that could actually work against her?"

Nabiki shook her head sadly, saying, "I wish I had something like that. What about…"

The two continued to exchange ideas, but neither could come up with a way to successfully eliminate the threat Cologne posed to their plan. After a while, Nabiki sighed in frustration, before declaring, "There has to be a way to make this work. We just need to keep this a secret, I suppose. That seem to be the only way we can make this work."

"You know that's going to be harder than it sounds," Mousse said with a frown. "Nothing seems to stay secret long in this ward, and as soon as one person knows, everyone seems to."

Before Nabiki could respond, another voice chimed in. "I hate to interrupt this rendezvous, but you have work to do, Boy."

The pair looked up in surprise to see that the rush of customers had ended, and Cologne had arrived at their table without either noticing. Nabiki's thoughts raced in panic. 'Dammit! How much did she hear!? I was sure she would be too busy to come over here. Did we take too long? How can I turn this around? Will she-'

However, her train of thought was brought up short as Cologne continued in a mischievous tone. "You two can continue your secret date later." The old woman turned away with a cackle, but halted immediately when she heard the last things she expected.

"Please don't tell Shampoo!"

Cologne looked over her shoulder in surprise at Nabiki's panicked whisper. Seeing the worried look on the teenage girl's face, she turned fully around. "What was that?" She asked, still not sure she had heard correctly.

"Please don't tell Shampoo," Nabiki said in a worried tone, an equally nervous expression on her face. "I know she claims not to like Mousse, but I'm worried about what she'd do if she got jealous. After all, I'm not a martial artist like all of you…"

Mousse opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut as he felt Nabiki's foot impact on his shin. Luckily for Nabiki, Cologne missed this, as she had closed her eyes in thought. 'Well, that was certainly unexpected. Still, if Mousse has taken an interest in this girl, then he'll no longer get in the way of getting Ranma to marry Shampoo. His persistence was almost admirable, but perhaps having someone return his affection will help him become more a bit more level headed.' Grinning as she looked back up, Cologne said, "Alright, I won't say anything. Don't blame me if my granddaughter's more upset about you keeping it a secret, though."

As she left, Mousse hissed at Nabiki, "What the Hell was that about!?"

Nabiki smirked at him, no sign left of the expression she showed Cologne. "Think about it, Mousse. If we can't convince Cologne that we're not hiding anything, we just have to make her think we're hiding something else."

"Fine, but what if Shampoo really does find out? It would break her heart if she thought I was cheating on her!" Mousse fretted.

Nabiki sweat dropped as she thought, 'I doubt that's how she'd feel, but if I can use his obsession to get him to cooperate, then all the better.' Out loud she said, "Once we've succeeded, you can just tell her I forced you to help me. I know my reputation. Besides, I'm sure Shampoo will be so distraught about losing her 'airen', that she will forget all about this trick, and need someone to comfort her."

"Of course!" Mousse said with a grin, before a thought occurred to him. "You WILL back that up she is still suspicious, though… right?"

"I have no reason not to." Nabiki said. "Now, you better get back to work before Cologne has second thoughts about what I said, 'dear'."

As Mousse rolled his eyes and returned to the kitchen, Nabiki left the restaurant, thinking, 'That turned out much better than expected. Now Cologne shouldn't get suspicious if I have to contact Mousse at some odd time, and I might be able to get a few free 'gifts' out of Mousse to keep up the act. However, even if everything works perfectly with that, I know the hardest parts of this plan are yet to come.'

* * *

><p>Ryoga sighed in relief, as he heard Akane's laughter behind him. He'd been worried earlier, but after Akane had finished telling Ukyo about the Koi rod, the two girls had continued talking, leaving him to carry the groceries for Kasumi. Ryoga really didn't mind, though, just happy to be passed the awkwardness from earlier. From what he could hear now, Ukyo was telling Akane about what Ranma was like as a kid.<p>

Ryoga's attention was diverted, along with that of the girls behind him, when Kasumi suddenly spoke up. "Look there, a fortuneteller! It's been a while since I've seen one of them."

The older girl walked over just as another group was leaving the fortuneteller's table, and the younger teens followed behind her. Ryoga could not help but roll his eyes at the clichéd set-up, complete with crystal ball. He had seen plenty of fortunetellers in his travels, and most were obvious frauds.

The Fortuneteller looked up as they walked up to her. Frowning, she said, "I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit tired, and was just about to pack up for the evening. I could probably muster the energy for one more fortune, but couldn't do one for each of you."

Looking to her sister, Akane suggested, "Since you spotted her, why don't you get your future, Kasumi?"

"Don't waste your time," Ryoga spoke up with a shake of his head. He didn't want the kindly Tendo to get conned out of her money, after all. "Most of these just tell you what you want to hear, and don't end up coming true, anyway."

"HEY! I'll have you know that my Romance Fortunetelling has never been wrong!" The seer cried indignantly.

"Romance Fortunetelling?" Akane asked, never having heard of such a thing.

"That's right," the fortuneteller confirmed. "All I need is a person's name, and I can flawlessly predict who they will end up with."

"Wait, so can you tell someone's fortune even if they aren't here?" Ukyo asked. Receiving a hesitant nod in response, she continued. "Well then, since we can only get one prediction, why don't we get Ranma's fortune, and find out who will marry him?" Not getting any objection, Ukyo fished the fee out of her pocket, and said, "All right, tell us Ranma Saotome's fortune."

The Fortuneteller focused for a moment, before beginning to speak. "I see a beautiful woman, with a fiery temper. Independence fills her being, as she denounces any desire for a male in her life. Beside her, I see a handsome man of incredible power. He claims to despise the woman's presence, but always chases her when they are apart. His voice resounds with distaste for her, but he is always by her side in times of need."

The seer paused for a moment before going on. "Hatred and Love are often said to be opposite sides of the same coin, but this is a coin that lands on its edge far more frequently than it should. Love will be found in the last place it is sought, but from a source that has been there longer than any other."

Silence reigned for a moment, as the four that knew Ranma realized that, of the girls in his life, there was only one that came close to fitting: Akane.

Scowling at that thought, Ryoga said, "See? Just cryptic nonsense. If she really knew who Ranma would marry, she'd just name them."

"Yeah," Ukyo agreed, not wanting to believe the alternative. "Let's just go."

Frowning, Akane said, "You're probably right."

As the three moved away, Kasumi stood in thought. 'I know it sounds like it's about Akane more than Ukyo or Shampoo, but she doesn't quite fit it either. I wonder who she could have meant?'

As she moved to follow the others, Kasumi stopped at the sound of the Fortuneteller's voice. "Excuse me, Miss? Do you know the person that they asked for a fortune of?"

"Yes, Ranma lives with us." Kasumi replied, wondering why she asked.

The Fortuneteller held out a piece of paper with the fortune written out on it, saying, "While I can tell fortunes about people not present, I don't like to. Would you please give this to that Ranma girl? I think she deserves to know it, too."

Kasumi took the paper wordlessly, and blinked at it in surprise. The seer's words echoed in her head, as the way she referred to Ranma completely changed the meaning of the fortune. After a moment, she could only think of two words to express her thoughts.

"Oh my."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Whoo! Long one, for me. Now then, as far as Nabiki and Mousse are concerned, don't expect too much. After all, they aren't the focus of this story. As for the fortune, I'm sure we all know who it's actually about. ^_^

Will Nabiki's ploy successfully fool Cologne? Will Kasumi realize the full truth about the fortune, and will she do anything about it if she does? Find out in future chapters of Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. The Lingerie & The Dream (Day 4-5)

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I wouldn't be working on an original series between fanfics.**

**AN:** Hello again everyone! I am… really not sure how else to say this, so here it is; YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! With the last chapter, this became my first active story to reach more than 100 reviews. Last chapter especially had lots of feedback, and I'm glad most people seemed to be able to see both possible meanings of the Fortuneteller's words, so I decided to give you a little something extra…

**A DOUBLE LENGTH CHAPTER!**

So for those of you worried that I had gotten distracted from this story, and was about to start something else, fear not. It just took me a bit longer to write out over 5k words. After this, the chapters will probably return to 2-2.5k words each, but I'll probably put out longer chapters whenever the review count hits certain numbers.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: The Lingerie &amp; The Dream (Day 4-5) 100 Review Special!<span>

Kasumi was deep in thought as she followed Akane and Ryoga back to the dojo, not even noticing when Ukyo split off to go back to her own home. Her mind was occupied with what the fortuneteller had said. Looking at the paper in her hand, she considered the possibilities once more. Kasumi reread the paper carefully, thinking over each line as she did.

"I see a beautiful woman, with a fiery temper." 'Well, Akane is definitely the first person that comes to mind.'

"Independence fills her being, as she denounces any desire for a male in her life." 'It still fits Akane at that point.'

"Beside her, I see a handsome man of incredible power." 'That could definitely apply to Ranma.'

"He claims to despise the woman's presence, but always chases her when they are apart." 'Well, 'despise' seems a bit strong, but the second half works for them.'

"His voice resounds with distaste for her, but he is always by her side in times of need." 'That works the same as the previous line, I suppose.'

Kasumi stopped herself, thinking, 'That Fortuneteller thought Ranma was a girl, though, and since there was only one girl in it, the other person can't be Akane. Maybe if I think about the girl as Ranma, I can figure out who the guy is supposed to be! Oh my, this is kind of fun!' Going back to the beginning, she looked at it differently.

"I see a beautiful woman, with a fiery temper." 'Well, that could certainly fit Ranma. Her cursed form is quite pretty.'

"Independence fills her being, as she denounces any desire for a male in her life." 'Well, that certainly matches what Ranma has said in the past. Is that supposed to suggest that what Ranma says about that isn't true, though? Or just that Ranma's mind will change in the future?'

"Beside her, I see a handsome man of incredible power." 'Unfortunately, that doesn't narrow it down much. Maybe I should ask Akane or Nabiki about it. They would have a better idea about who the most powerful fighters are than I do.'

"He claims to despise the woman's presence, but always chases her when they are apart." 'Well, there are a few boys who seem to dislike Ranma. As for chasing her, Nabiki's classmate Kuno seems to like Ranma. The only other one I can think of that would fit that part would be…'

Kasumi's eyes rose to lock on to the Lost Boy in front of her. 'Ryoga said he followed Ranma all the way to China and back,' she thought. 'That would definitely count as chasing her, right? Ryoga would certainly fit the previous line, too.' Looking back at the paper, she went on to the next line.

"His voice resounds with distaste for her, but he is always by her side in times of need." 'Well, that would certainly fit Ryoga better than Nabiki's classmate.'

Moving on to the second part of the fortune, she read through the rest. "Hatred and Love are often said to be opposite sides of the same coin, but this is a coin that lands on its edge far more frequently than it should. Love will be found in the last place it is sought, but from a source that has been there longer than any other."

Kasumi frowned as she considered that part. 'I suppose that makes sense, but what about the last line? Ranma met Ukyo before Ryoga… Does it mean that Ryoga was the first person Ranma was attracted to? But then, wouldn't that have happened before Ranma got cursed?'

Kasumi's face lit up with a blush, as she pictured that last possibility. Before she could think on it further, though, they arrived back at the dojo.

* * *

><p>Ranma was deep in thought as she headed back to the Tendo residence. 'Doctor Tofu seemed pretty sure about what he said, but I can't change back ta a guy because of the deal I made with Nabiki! I don't wanna wear a bra, but Tofu said it could mess up my martial arts, if I don't. Maybe if I explain it ta Nabiki, she'll let me change back for a few days? It'll probably be expensive ta convince her, though…'<p>

As she approached the dojo, Ranma saw Nabiki arriving, as well. Hurrying over, the redhead called out, "Hey, Nabiki! I need ta talk ta ya about something!"

Nabiki, who had been busy considering how to make the most of the situation with Mousse, looked up at the sound of Ranma's voice. "What is it, Saotome?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma scratched the back of her neck nervously, saying, "Well, I talked ta Dr. Tofu today, and I need ya ta let me turn back ta a guy for a couple of days."

Remembering Ranma's complaints about her back, and her own suspicions as to the cause of the issue, Nabiki decided to confirm it by asking, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, Tofu said my back problem could affect my martial arts if I stayed a girl for too long." Ranma said, paraphrasing what the doctor had said.

Unfortunately for her, Nabiki was not buying it. "We both know plenty of female martial artists, Ranma. What did he really tell you?" Nabiki asked, though her tone told Ranma she already somehow knew the answer.

Hanging her head, Ranma said dismally, "He said I needed ta change back ta a guy for a couple of days… or start wearing a bra…" Giving Nabiki a nervous grin, Ranma went on. "So, you'll let me change back ta a guy, right?"

"I'll think about it." Nabiki said without missing a beat. Seeing Ranma looking prepared to argue, she said, "It's getting late, so we'll deal with it tomorrow. Don't worry, Saotome, I won't make you buy a bra."

"Oh, that's a relief," Ranma said, as she relaxed.

As the pair headed inside, though, Nabiki thought, 'Of course, that doesn't mean that _I_ won't buy one for you, Saotome.'

* * *

><p>Five minutes later found Nabiki standing in her family's living room, watching Ryoga attacking Ranma in the back yard, and trying to figure out what had set off the Lost Boy's temper. She remembered that he had gone with Akane and Kasumi to help with the shopping, so she figured she should ask one of them. Since Akane was not in the living room, Nabiki decided to head to Kasumi's domain: the kitchen.<p>

Upon entry, however, she was surprised to see that Kasumi was there, but NOT cooking anything. Instead, her older sister was leaning against the counter, staring intently at a piece of paper in her hand.

Curious about what could have her normally cheerful sister frowning, deep in thought, Nabiki walked over, and asked, "Are you alright, Kasumi?"

Kasumi jumped in surprise, before turning to Nabiki with a smile. "Oh, hello there, Nabiki. I didn't hear you come in." Realizing the younger girl had asked her a question, she went on, "I'm feeling fine, though. Why do you ask?"

Nodding at a smoking pot on the stove beside them, Nabiki said simply, "Well, it's not like you to let dinner burn, for one."

"OH MY!" Kasumi cried, as she whirled around to face the stove. Her hands were immediately in motion, as she hurried to save the meal she had started before getting distracted. Abandoned in favor of the food, the note she had been looking at fell slowly down to the floor.

Curious about what had managed to distract her sister so much, Nabiki picked up the piece of paper, and read prediction written on it. "What's this? Did Akane see a fortuneteller, or something?" She asked Kasumi.

Not looking up from her cooking, she replied, "Well, it is from a fortuneteller, but it's supposed to be about Ranma. The others seem to think the girl in it is Akane, though."

'Well, that explains why Ryoga was in a bad mood.' Nabiki thought, 'but if it's supposed to be about Ranma, then why would it talk about Akane first?' Then, she realized something. "Hey, Kasumi," she asked, "you said the _others_ thought the girl was Akane… Does that mean you don't?"

Kasumi frowned as she said, "It seems that way at first, but after the others walked off, the fortuneteller asked me to give that copy of the fortune to Ranma. The way she said it, though, made it seem that like she thought Ranma was the girl."

Her words were greeted by silence for a moment, as Nabiki swiftly reread what was written. A moment later, Kasumi looked up in surprise, as her sister suddenly burst into laughter. Misinterpreting the reason for Nabiki's laughter, she smiled and said, "I suppose it is a silly mistake. Maybe Ryoga was right about her being a fake…"

"Yeah, silly." Nabiki said as she calmed down. To herself, she thought, 'Why did Ryoga think it was fake? I suppose he could have just been in denial about it.' Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Kasumi, why don't I take this note to Ranma for you, since you're busy with dinner?"

"Oh, would you? Thank you, Nabiki." Kasumi said with her usual kindly smile. "I meant to give the note to Ranma as soon as you two returned, but Ryoga was so eager to play that they headed out to the back yard as soon as she got home."

Hearing the distinctive blast of two Ki attacks colliding from outside, Nabiki couldn't help but feel that Kasumi had an odd definition of the word 'play'. Shaking her head, she left the kitchen, and moved towards the sound of the fight, note in hand.

As she stepped outside, however, her good mood was replaced by irritation, as she saw the damage the two fighters had managed to cause to her family's property. Looking around, she saw Ranma pulling herself from the now larger Koi pond, as Ryoga extricated himself from the remains of the property wall. Deciding to try and put an end to it, she called out to the combatants. "So, are you two going to fix this yourselves, or just pay me to get a landscaper in here?"

Ranma and Ryoga looked up at her in surprise, before looking around the yard, twin expressions of chagrin spreading across their faces, as they noticed the collateral damage they had caused for the first time.

Shaking her head, Nabiki said, "Just head inside and get ready for dinner." As they passed her, though, still glaring at each other, she stopped the redhead. "One second, Ranma. Kasumi wanted me to give you this." Handing Ranma the note, she explained, "The others saw a fortuneteller today, who told them a prediction about who you are supposed to end up with. I suppose that's why Ryoga was so upset."

Scanning over the note, Ranma snorted, and rolled her eyes. Crumpling it up and tossing it over her shoulder, she mumbled, "Stupid pig, believing something like that."

Nabiki smirked as she watched Ranma head inside, thinking, 'Now that that's taken care of, I just need to wait until tomorrow. It's going to be a busy day…'

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm glad ya are willing ta help me, Nabiki, and I know ya said it would make sense when we got there, but…" Ranma glance over her shoulder at the Lost Boy following them, before she continued. "Why da we need him?"<p>

"Well, I suppose we don't _need_ him, per se," Nabiki said, before shrugging it off. "But he owes me a favor, and I don't feel like carrying bags."

"Bags?" Ranma asked in confusion. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Nabiki said, as their destination came into sight. Stopping at the corner, she turned to Ryoga and said, "You stay here, we'll be back in a bit. Just make sure not to wander off."

"Great, so I get dragged along, and then just have to wait." Ryoga grumbled.

However, he was surprised by Nabiki's reply. Nabiki grinned as she spoke, having known that Ryoga would react like that. "Well, you can come in if you want to, I just didn't think you would. Make sure not to leave, though. You'll owe me if you wander off."

As Nabiki moved forward again, the two martial artists followed. Ryoga whispered to Ranma, "What is this all about, anyway? Nabiki just told me I needed to carry something for her…"

"I'm not sure." Ranma whispered back, as they followed Nabiki into a building. "She just said I'd understand when we… got… there…" Ranma trailed off as she saw the type of store they had entered. Either they had walked into Happosai's personal warehouse…

Or they had just entered a lingerie boutique.

Before either had a chance to react, a foreign looking girl behind the counter greeted them in a heavy French accent. "Welcome to ze Chantelle Nerima Boutique! Ah, Mademoiselle Nabiki! It iz a pleasure to zee you again! Are you looking for anyzing in particular today?"

"Nothing for me, just looking for something for my friend, Mademoiselle Gamichon. We should be fairly quick." Nabiki said to the French girl, before grabbing Ranma's arm and dragging Ranma off to the side of the store where she knew the less risqué items were.

Ryoga looked after the pair in surprise, thinking, 'Wait, if Nabiki isn't getting anything, then the reason she brought Ranma is… HA! No wonder Nabiki didn't tell Ranma what this was about. Otherwise she never would have come along.'

Seeing him staring after the pair, the foreign girl at the counter asked him, "It iz not often zat I zee zuch a beau in 'ere. Are you per'aps Mademoiselle Nabiki's boyfriend?"

It took Ryoga a moment to realize what the girl had said, due to her accent. "Me and Nabiki? No, no! She just asked me to carry some bags for her. I didn't realize she was going to a place like this."

"Oh? Are you with ze red'ead?" She asked curiously.

"Wha? RANMA!? That's ridiculous!" Ryoga cried, hoping no one he knew had seen him enter the store and jumped to similar conclusions.

"Zen… are you zingle, by chance?" The girl asked, her tone turning from curious to sultry. Ryoga blinked in surprise at her tone shift, and grew nervous as he saw her eyeing him up and down. Gulping, he thought, 'I really hope those two finish fast!'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ranma was just as uncomfortable, if not more so. As Nabiki led her past what seemed like a million pieces of varied colored lace, the martial artist hissed, "What the Hell, Nabiki!? I thought ya said I didn't have ta wear one of these!"<p>

Nabiki just smirked, saying, "No, I said you wouldn't have to _buy_ one. Since it's my fault your back started hurting, I'll pay for a couple. Remember, it's just until the end of the month, and then you can burn them if you want to."

Scowling, Ranma said, "Fine, but don't expect me ta wear anything lacy, or see through, or-"

"Believe it or not, Ranma, some bras are more about practicality than they are about appearance," Nabiki cut her off, before stopping in from of a curtained off changing room.

Confused, Ranma asked, "Why are we at the changing room already? Don't we need ta get something for me ta try on first?"

"No, first we need to get your measurements." Nabiki said, while ushering her past curtain. "Hurry up and take off your shirt. We don't want to take too long."

As Ranma complied, she asked, "Not that I don't wanna get outta here as soon as I can, but what's the hurry?"

As Nabiki started to take the redhead's measurements, she explained. "I had a reason for trying to leave Ryoga outside. The girl at the counter is the owner's daughter. While she's great at helping female customers in a friendly manner, she tends to get a bit _too_ friendly with any cute guys that come in."

"What does that have ta do with Ryoga?" Ranma asked obliviously.

Nabiki had to fight the urge to smirk at such an easy opening. Instead, she rolled her eyes, and said, "Believe it or not, Saotome, while Ryoga may not be your typical pretty boy, he's certainly attractive in his own way. Not my type, but I could easily see someone falling for him if they were at least as stubborn as he is." Not giving Ranma time to respond, she changed subject. "Alright, I'll go get something for you to try on. Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep it functional."

With that said, Nabiki left the room with an annoyed thought. 'It really isn't fair that someone born a guy has bigger breasts than me.'

Ranma, left by herself, could not help but think about what Nabiki said. 'I suppose Ryoga ain't bad looking, for a guy, but he's so obsessed with Akane that I doubt any other girl would have a chance, even if they could put up with him. Well, maybe Akari, but besides that…'

A few moments later, Nabiki returned, and Ranma was pleasantly surprised that was she brought was lace-free. Picking up the first one, a black sports bra, Ranma sighed and grumbled, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this…"

A few minutes later, Ranma had picked out a few she could live with, all red and white sports, so they would be less likely to show, depending on whether or not she was wearing a white tank top under her usual red shirt, as she did sometimes.

Looking to Nabiki, she asked, "Is that enough, yet?"

Picking up the rejected bras, Nabiki replied, "One more should do it." She left the room, but returned fairly quickly. Unfortunately, what she brought with her was decidedly different from the previous items. The bra was low cut and the same shade of red as Ranma's hair, and edged with lace just a shade lighter, and what was worse was the matching panties Nabiki had brought with it.

Ranma opened her mouth to protest, but Nabiki held up a hand to forestall it, saying, "I know what you're going to say, but the store's having a sale, and our purchases only qualify if they include an item over a certain price. Just make sure it fits, and then whether or not you wear it after today is completely up to you."

Sighing, Ranma thought, 'When this month is over, it better be worth it.' Out loud, she said, "Fine, but this is one I'm _definitely_ gonna get rid of."

"Just remember to wait until the end of the month." She said, before thinking to herself, 'Maybe by then, if all goes according to plan, you'll actually want to wear it.'

Slipping into the undergarments, Ranma frowned, as she looked down at the ample cleavage it left exposed. "Well, it fits where it does cover, not that it covers much." Ranma complained. Stretching her arms, she added, "And it feels like it'll rip the moment I try ta fight in it."

"Well, look on the bright side," Nabiki said, "you can keep this on hand for the next time you need to trick Happosai."

Ranma perked up at that. "Hey, that's an idea!" Turning to pose in front of a mirror in the room, the redhead smirked, saying, "Heh, that old lech wouldn't be able ta string two thoughts together if he saw this!"

Nabiki grinned, as an idea came to her. "Then again, it couldn't hurt to check its effectiveness." She said, before ducking out of the changing room.

Ranma glanced over her shoulder in confusion, thinking, 'What did she mean by that? She can't be going ta get Happosai, 'cause he's gone with our pops for the weekend.'

Heading towards the counter, Nabiki saw exactly what she expected to; the girl behind the counter flirting with Ryoga, while he stuttered responses and looked anywhere but at her. Seeing Nabiki approach, a relieved expression came across his face, and he said, "Hey, are you guys finished?"

"Just about. Follow me." Nabiki said, looking forward to how this would turn out.

Ranma was still trying to figure out what Nabiki had meant, when she returned a moment later. Ranma turned to ask her, but Nabiki spoke up first, simply saying, "Now, let's test it." As she suddenly pulled open the curtain, and stepped to the side, Ranma found herself looking at Ryoga, who looked just as confused as her.

…For all of a second, before he looked down at what she was wearing.

As his brain registered what he was seeing, Ryoga's eyes bugged out comically, before he spun away from the sight and clamped a hand to his nose to prevent a nosebleed, as his face flushed as bright red as the lingerie that had caused it.

Ranma smirked at that. She had always gotten a secret thrill when she made Ryoga react like that. Still, sometimes it was just _too_ easy with him. Crossing her arms under her breasts, Ranma glanced at Nabiki, and said, "Oh please, getting a reaction outta that Pig hardly proves anything. I suppose Happosai ain't any better, though."

Whirling back around, Ryoga snarled, "Ranma! How dare you compare me… to…" Only for him to trail off, as he noticed Ranma's new pose had enhanced her already impressive cleavage even further.

Ranma's smirk only widened, as she got a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "What's the matter, P-chan?" She asked tauntingly. "See something you like?"

Turning away just as fast as before, Ryoga stammered, "I-I'm going to wait by the door!" Suiting word to action, he hurried away, thinking, 'What the Hell!? I thought that might be why Nabiki dragged Ranma here, but I didn't think she would be willing to wear something like that!'

As she watched the Lost Boy retreat, Ranma looked after him in surprise. Scratching her head, Ranma said, "Huh. Usually once he gets mad, he forgets I'm half naked." Looking down at the lingerie she was wearing once more, she muttered, "Maybe there's something ta this after all…"

Happy with the result, Nabiki said, "Well, since that one seems good, we should probably hurry back to the dojo, before it gets too late." Seeing Ranma's questioning look, she explained, "You two still need to clean up from your little 'spar' yesterday."

Grinning sheepishly, Ranma simply replied, "Oh right, I forgot about that."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later found the trio heading back towards the Tendo's residence. They were about halfway back, when a familiar voice called out to them. "Nabiki, I was just coming to speak with you. Do you have a moment?"<p>

Looking towards the source of the voice, Nabiki saw Mousse approaching them. Remembering the plan to distract Cologne, and knowing it would be more believable by keeping up the act even when she was not around, Nabiki pasted a pleasant smile on her face and said, "Of course I'll make time for you, Mousse." Turning to the others, she went on, "You two go on ahead and get to work on the yard, I'll catch up in a bit." Not waiting for them to respond, she walked over to the Amazon boy.

Ranma and Ryoga exchanged a glance, before turning back towards their destination. As they started walking again, Ranma asked her companion, "Is it just me, or has Nabiki been acting odd lately?"

Ryoga nodded. Hesitantly, he asked, "So… since Nabiki's gone, can you carry this? It is yours, after all." As he spoke, he held up the bag Nabiki had told him to carry, which contained the purchases she had made at the boutique.

"Oh, uh, sure." Ranma replied as she took the bag, unsure what else to say. Neither could think of anything else to say, Ryoga still embarrassed from earlier, and Ranma trying to figure out why her companions were acting oddly. Needless to say, the walk back to the dojo was filled with an awkward silence between the two.

Meanwhile, Nabiki was speaking with Mousse. "I take it you have something to help with the plan. Or is this about something else?" She asked, as she approached him.

Pulling a small vial filled with unassuming powder out of his sleeve, Mousse handed it to her, saying, "I managed to get ahold of this Dream Dust, and figured it might be of use."

"Dream Dust?" Nabiki asked, looking at the container Mousse had handed her.

"That's right," the Amazon boy replied. "I'm not sure _how_ useful it will be, but you said we needed something more subtle than normal, so I thought you might be able to come up with a way to take advantage of its effects."

Seeing that the label was written in Chinese, she asked, "What does it do, exactly?"

"It's mainly used to help those plague by nightmares, to have more pleasant dreams," Mousse explained, "but when it's misused, it can have the opposite effect. Just sprinkle the powder over someone while they sleep, and whisper instructions in their ear, and that's what they'll dream about that night. The effect ends as soon as they wake up in the morning, though, so the memory of the dream will be the only lasting effect."

"I see," Nabiki said, as a grin spread across her face. "How many doses is this?"

"Only enough for one use, I'm afraid." Mousse said. Seeing her expression, he went on. "It seems you've already come up with something. Will you give someone a good dream, or a nightmare?"

Grinning even wider, the cunning girl replied, "I'm thinking... a little bit of both."

* * *

><p>As most of those at the Tendo dojo settled in to sleep for the night, one remained awake, waiting for her opportunity to act. After an hour, which she spent making sure she had the best wording possible for what she planned, Nabiki got out of bed, grabbed the vial of Dream Dust Mousse had given her, and left her room.<p>

Nabiki didn't have the fighting ability so many residents of Nerima had, but when it came to moving unnoticed, there were few who could match her. Moving carefully, Nabiki stole quietly into her family's guest room, and she grinned as she moved over to the redhead sleeping there. Kneeling next to Ranma's futon, she pulled out the vial of Dream Dust, and poured the dust over the sleeping girls form, reciting the instructions she had planned out earlier.

"Ranma, you will have a pleasant dream, where you are happily married to Ryoga."

Mousse had warned her that if she wasn't specific, the dreamer's subconscious would fill in the details, but in this case, Nabiki felt that might actually work out better for her plans.

Even as she left the room, Ranma's dream had already begun...

* * *

><p><em>Ranma's muscles were sore, she was tired, and she could feel bruises forming all over her body. And yet, the grin that was spread across her face betrayed her true feelings. To her, there was nothing more satisfying than a hard earned victory<em>

_As she caught her breathe, a little girl ran over to her. No more than six or seven, the girl's bright red hair was done in a pair of pigtails, tied off by familiar yellow and black bandannas. "That was so cool, Mommy!" The little girl said with a fanged grin. "You really are the best martial artist ever, ain'cha?"_

'Wait, did she just call me 'Mommy'?'

_Ranma scooped up the little girl as she reached her. Laughing, she said, "That's right. Nobody beats Mommy, so you never have to worry, Yoiko! Now, why don't we go see about dinner?"_

_"And what about me?" Said her defeated opponent, as he got back to his feet._

_Ranma just rolled her eyes as she replied. "We both know you've taken worse beatings than that, dear. Don't tell me you're getting soft on me? After all, we wouldn't want you to end up like my old man." Ranma grinned as her teasing caused her daughter to giggle._

_Chuckling, he walked over and put his arms around her from behind, saying, "Come on, Ranma. You know I can't help but hold back when confronted with your beautiful face."_

_"Flatterer," Ranma said as she turned to look over her shoulder into her husband's brown eyes. "Maybe marrying you wasn't such a bad choice after all, Ryoga."_

'Married? Ryoga!?'

_"Hmm, sounds like you need some more convincing," Ryoga said, a roguish grin spreading across his face, before he leaned forward to give his wife a kiss, which she happily returned._

'WHAT!?'

_As the dream began to fade, Yoiko giggled, saying, "Mom! Dad! Get a room!"_

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Ranma cried out in shock, as she sat bolt upright in her futon. 'W-What the Hell was that!?' she thought.<p>

Awoken by her cry, Ryoga sat up in his own bedding, and asked, "Huh? Is something wrong Ran-" Only to get cut off by a pillow colliding with his face.

"Shut up, you pig! This is all your fault!" Ranma cried, trying to erase the dream from her memory, with little success.

Numbly letting the pillow fall from his face as he blinked in surprise, Ryoga thought, 'What was that about?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there you go! I considered waiting to post this until June 30th, since that is my birthday, but I finished it up early, so I figured I may as well put it up.

Why did Ryoga act differently to Ranma actually wearing girl's underwear? How will that dream affect Ranma in the days to come? Find out in future chapters of Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. The Awakening (Day 6)

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not be working on an original series between fanfics.**

**AN:** Wow, did I actually stick with a story long enough to get it to chapter 10!? I'm sure many of you doubted it with how long this chapter took… yeah, sorry about that. Had a lot of IRL stuff to deal with, including going to a Con and moving, as well as other story ideas distracting me. BUT! I'm back on track!

…At least for now…

Anyway, part of the delay was due to making a major decision; which arc should I do next? So, think of the delay as a break between seasons if you will, as the story takes on new (humorous) complications…

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: The Awakening (Day 6)<span>

Ranma splashed water on her face, as she tried to clear her head of the previous night's dreams. 'It's all Ryoga and Nabiki's fault!' Ranma thought. 'If Ryoga hadn't been sleeping in the same room, and Nabiki hadn't made me get those bras, I never woulda had those damn dreams!' As Ranma looked into the bathroom mirror, there was no missing the dark circles under her eyes, or the tired slump of her shoulders. One dream after another had woken the redhead from her sleep, all of them heavily featuring her navigationally challenged rival.

'Why'd it have ta be Ryoga of all people, though?' Ranma bemoaned in her head. Scowling as she left the bathroom, Ranma thought, 'I ain't some middle school kid with a crush! I don't like guys! I just gotta forget about last night, and pretend it never happened!' With that determination in mind, Ranma went down stairs.

Only for her to immediately stop in annoyance, as she saw the Lost Boy already seated in the living room. Looking up at the sound of her arrival, and taking note of her exhausted appearance, Ryoga asked, "What's the matter, Ranma? Bad dreams?"

Feeling that he was responsible for her dreams, Ranma glared at him and snapped irritably. "Hey! What I dream about ain't any business of yours!"

Scowling back, Ryoga shouted, "What are you yelling at me for!? I was just asking a question!"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a new voice. "Ugh, it's too early to listen to you two yelling. Why don't you take it outside until breakfast is ready?" Looking up, they saw the one speaking was none other than Nabiki. Seeing she had their attention, she went on. "That wasn't a suggestion. Just try not to cause so much property damage this time."

Watching the pair glare at each other as they went out to the back yard, Nabiki headed towards the kitchen. 'I hope giving Ranma those dreams wasn't a mistake.' Nabiki thought. 'Things were going so well, I hope I didn't too far too fast. Then again, with these two, some setbacks were to be expected. Hopefully, once they get the urge to fight out of there system, I can get them back on track.'

Looking up from her cooking as her sister entered the room, Kasumi greeted her with a smile. "Good morning, Nabiki! Would you like a cup of tea while I finish cooking?"

"Thanks," Nabiki replied, always grateful for her obliging sister, "but do we have any coffee available? I have to meet up with the President of the school's Drama Club this morning, and want to be fully awake."

"Of course. Oh, that's right, the annual school play is coming up, isn't it?" Kasumi said, eagerness growing in her voice as she prepared the drink for her sister. "I hope it's as exciting as last year's Romeo and Juliet was."

"Oh, I have no doubt it will be _memorable_." Nabiki said with a smirk.

"You said you were meeting with the club President. Did he ask you to play a part?" Kasumi inquired, as she handed the drink to her sister.

"Not exactly." Nabiki replied, before taking a sip of the coffee. Giving a sigh of contentment, she went on. "He said he needed help getting actors after the… 'issues' that popped up last year. I already have a few ideas, but I need to run them by him, first. Then again, I may take on a role myself, depending on what still needs to be cast."

Kasumi opened her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a crash from outside. Shaking her head as she left the room, Nabiki said, "I'd better go make sure those two don't destroy the neighborhood before breakfast."

* * *

><p>Nabiki looked around as she entered the café. She quickly located the young man she had come to meet, Kantoku Eiga, President of Furinkan's Drama Club. "Hello there, Eiga." Nabiki said as she sat down at his table. "So, why don't you remind me exactly why you called me here?"<p>

"I'm glad you agreed to come." Eiga replied. Leaning forward, he adjusted his glasses and explained. "You see, after the fiasco my senpai was responsible for last year, I want to make sure nothing goes wrong with the play I'm directing this year, Sleeping Beauty."

"Sleeping Beauty, huh? Sounds interesting. You mentioned something over the phone about casting issues, though?" Nabiki prompted him.

"Ah yes, that is the biggest issue we have faced so far." He went on. "While the Drama Club has filled out most of the support roles and minor characters, no one is willing to take on one of the major character's roles, as they're afraid of drawing the attention of the Kunos or one of the other crazies that might want one of the roles. In other words, the first thing I need you to do is find people to fill the roles of Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, and Maleficent. After that, I would need you to keep an eye on things to make sure there are no interruptions like last year."

Nabiki thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Alright, but only on one condition: you have to accept the people I get for those roles. Of course, there will be a more traditional fee on top of that."

Eiga hesitated for a moment, before replying, "As long as they can play their roles, I suppose I can accept that. As for the other part," Pulling out an envelope, he passed it across the table, "will this be sufficient?"

Opening the envelope, Nabiki quickly counted the stack of bills inside. Nodding in satisfaction, she said, "This will do for now, although there may be additional fees depending on what sort of 'issues' I end up dealing with. However, we can negotiate the details of that as it becomes necessary." Pocketing the envelope, she went on. "That said, I think I already have the solution to your first problem."

"You do!?" Eiga cried in surprise.

"Indeed. For the Prince and Princess, I happen to have a couple of people who owe me a favor. As for Maleficent, though, I think I might be able to keep up my end of the deal better, if I am a part of the performance myself."

"I have no doubt about your own ability to act, but what about the other two?" He asked, before adding, "And please tell me they aren't Ranma and your sister."

"Not Akane, no," Nabiki said with a grin, "And it wasn't the role of the Prince I was going to give to Ranma."

"Oh?" Eiga asked, his curiosity peaked. "Do go on, then…"

* * *

><p>Nabiki was rather surprised at how quiet the dojo was when she got back. Entering the living room, she was even more surprised to find Ranma and Ryoga watching television, rather than training. Seeing that it was a commercial, she addressed the redhead right away. "Hey, Ranma, mind coming with me for a second? I have something a need to discuss with you."<p>

Ryoga sent his rival a sympathetic look as she groaned and stood up. "Yeah, sure." Ranma replied before muttering, "Ain't like I got much choice."

As she led the way to her room, Nabiki thought, 'It's times like this that I'm glad for my reputation. Ryoga will probably just assume I'm about to blackmail Ranma, rather than actually get curious about it. Then again, neither of these two are the type to overthink things, exactly, but my point stands.'

Arriving at her destination, she took a good look at Ranma. She was pleased to note that Ranma was wearing one of the bras they had gotten her the day before, although she would not have noticed if she had not been looking for it. Speaking up, she said, "So, how's your back doing today, Ranma?"

"Huh?" Surprised by the unexpected question, Ranma had to think for a moment before saying, "Uh, it's fine, I guess. I hadn't really thought about it."

"Oh? Was there something else on your mind?" Nabiki said slyly, having a good idea what that might be.

The blush the lit up Ranma's face was all the confirmation she needed, despite the redhead's contrary words. "O-Of course not! W-Why would I be thinking about anything?"

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter." Nabiki replied flippantly. Changing track while Ranma was still flustered, she said, "What does matter is what I need you to do next. The annual school play is coming up, and I have been asked to help fill out the cast. I figured it would make sense to offer you one of the roles." Nabiki held out one of the scripts he had been given, as she spoke.

Making a face of distaste, Ranma replied, "No thanks! I've had enough of plays after last year."

Pulling the script back, Nabiki said innocently, "Well, I suppose that's understandable." Then her tone turned taunting. "It's probably for the best, though. I doubt you'd be able to play the part that well. I'm sure I can find someone better suited to being the _lead actor_."

"Yeah, right!" Ranma cried indignantly, as she snatched the script out of the brunette's hand. "Ain't nobody better than me, and I'll prove it!"

"Well, in that case, I'll be counting on you." Nabiki replied, once more in a perfectly innocent tone. All the while, she had to stop herself from laughing, thinking, 'It's almost sad how easy that was, but I'm not complaining!' Out loud she went on. "Now, I suggest you go ahead and read it over, since you agreed. It's only a couple weeks until the show, after all."

"Eh, I don't need that long just ta memorize a few lines," Ranma bragged as she left the room.

Leaving the room as well, Nabiki was glad to see Ranma heading to the guest room instead of back downstairs, since it meant not having to wait before going to 'recruit' her next actor. Heading back to the living room with another copy of the script, she found the Lost Boy still sitting in front of the television.

"Ryoga, I think I have something you'll be interested in." Nabiki said, getting his attention. "I am helping the Furinkan Drama Club find people to play some of the roles in the upcoming annual school play, and I need you to play a part."

"A play? I've never been in one of those before." Ryoga said, sounding a bit interested.

"Don't worry," Nabiki replied, "you just need to wear a costume and memorize a few lines and actions. Of course, as the Prince, yours would be a more important role than most."

"Prince?" Ryoga said in surprise. "I'd have thought you'd have given Ranma that part."

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about what happened last year." Nabiki explained. "Because of that, the director asked me not to get Ranma as the male lead. Besides, I already gave Ranma a different role."

"Prince, huh?" Ryoga said, before perking up with a question. "Wait, then does that mean there's going to be a Princess? Who's playing them?"

Choosing her words carefully, Nabiki said, "Ryoga, I think we both know that there's only one person around suited to playing a _beautiful_, foreign princess." Seeing a goofy grin spread across Ryoga's face, Nabiki knew he had made the assumption she wanted him to. Innocently, she asked, "So, will you agree to play the part?"

"Of course!" Ryoga cried.

"Well then, here's your script. The play is in a couple of weeks, so I suggest you start studying it as soon as possible." Nabiki said, handing him the item in question. As the Lost Boy started eagerly paging through it, she headed back up to her room, thinking, 'Well, may as well take my own advice.'

When she reached her destination, however, Nabiki found Ranma standing outside her room. Curious, she asked, "Is there something you need Saotome?"

"Oh, there ya are!" Ranma said as she turned to face the brunette. "Yeah, it was about this play. Ya said that ya wanted me ta be the lead role, right? But, uh, ain't the lead role a princess?"

"Of course," Nabiki said calmly, having expected Ranma to figure it out, but knowing that since Ranma had already agreed she could hold her to her word. "Thanks for agreeing to do it, by the way. I can't think of anyone at our school with looks better suited to playing a European princess."

As Nabiki entered her room, Ranma grabbed the door before she could close it, saying, "Wait, but ain't there a kissing scene in this play? I can't kiss a guy!"

"Then just fake it with tape over your mouth like you did last year." Nabiki said with a shrug. Suddenly, another idea hit her, and she slyly added, "Of course, if you really don't want to, I can give the part to Akane, and she can kiss Ryoga instead…"

At the thought of those two kissing, Ranma burst out indignantly, "Forget it! I ain't about ta let that happen!"

"Alright, if that's how you feel," Grinning Nabiki said, "I'm glad that's all settled then." Closing the door, she counted down in her head. 'Three… Two… One…'

"Wait, WHAT ABOUT RYOGA?!" Came Ranma's shocked cry, as she realized what Nabiki had meant, and was once more reminded of the previous night's dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there you go! Again, I am sorry that this took so long, but I hope you like the idea for the Sleeping Beauty story arc. And with every good arc, comes more characters into the story…

How will Ryoga react to finding out 'his' princess really is? Who else will show up to interfere with Nabiki's plans? Find out in future chapters of Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. The Letter (Day 6)

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not be working on an original series between fanfics.**

**AN:** I'm back, minions! Wow, has it really been less than a month!? I've been really looking forward to what I have planned for the next few chapters, and that has really helped my motivation, along with all of the wonderful reviews!

If Ranma seems a tad OoC in this chapter, remember that this is still the day right after having been effected by the Dream Dust, and she hasn't really had a chance to let those memories fade yet.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: The Letter (Day 6)<span>

As Nabiki entered her room, Ranma grabbed the door before she could close it, saying, "Wait, but ain't there a kissing scene in this play? I can't kiss a guy!"

"Then just fake it with tape over your mouth like you did last year." Nabiki said with a shrug before adding, "Of course, if you really don't want to, I can give the part to Akane, and she can kiss Ryoga instead…"

At the thought of those two kissing, Ranma burst out indignantly, "Forget it! I ain't about ta let that happen!"

"Alright, if that's how you feel," Grinning Nabiki said, "I'm glad that's all settled then." Without further ado, she closed the door.

"Wait, WHAT ABOUT RYOGA?!" Came Ranma's shocked cry a few moments later, as she realized whose name Nabiki had just mentioned. 'So, if Akane would have ta kiss Ryoga as the princess, then that means he's the Prince… WAIT, but that means I'm gonna have ta…' Ranma's thought trailed off as she remembered the first dream she had the night previous. The feeling of Ryoga's arms circling around her, the look in his eyes as she turned her head to face him, the taste of his lips as he-

Suddenly Ranma was brought back to the present by the very person she was thinking about. "Hey, Ranma, why are you yelling for me?" Ryoga asked as he topped the stairs.

"Uh, it's nothing! Nevermind!" Ranma cried hastily, as she turned away to hide the blush that had spread across her face after such a memory.

Ryoga stared at the redhead's odd reaction in confusion for a moment, before shrugging it off. "Whatever. Anyway, Kasumi said dinner's almost ready, so let's head back downstairs."

Not wanting to be around him until she had a chance to calm down, Ranma made a tough decision. "Ya guys go ahead and start without me," Ranma said, as she started to head back to her room. "I'm not hungry right now."

Ryoga, having started to head back towards the stairs, whirled back around in shock at hearing that. 'Ranma NEVER turns down food!' He thought in surprise. Catching up with her, Ryoga grabbed Ranma by the shoulder, turning her around as he asked, "Ranma, are you feeling alright?"

Slapping his hand away, Ranma snapped back a short, "I'm fine!"

Scowling at her reaction, Ryoga snapped, "What the Hell's your problem?"

"None of your business, Pork Breath!" Ranma shot back, focusing on her anger to block out the unpleasant (or rather, _too_ pleasant) memories.

"Do you enjoy being an ass?" Ryoga growled. Suddenly, he smirked at a more amusing (for him) possibility, "Or is it just that time of the month?"

As the redhead attacked him in a rage, Ryoga knew his earlier guess was correct; there was definitely something wrong with his rival. Normally, it would have taken more than just a few teasing comments to make Ranma lose her cool.

A few moments later, he frowned, dodging yet another sloppy blow from his rival. Ryoga had still taken a few hits, thanks to Ranma's speed, but the fact that she was attacking with anger, rather than technique, gave him the advantage. Knowing that he wouldn't get much satisfaction from beating Ranma when she was like this, Ryoga looked for an opportunity to end the fight.

It came in the form of a particularly violent punch, that left Ranma overextended. Grabbing Ranma's wrist, Ryoga used Ranma's momentum against her, spinning her around so that her back slammed against his chest. Without letting go of her wrist, Ryoga put his other arm around her before she could react, pinning Ranma's free hand, and holding her in place with his superior strength. "Give up, Ranma." Ryoga growled. "I've won."

Refusing to surrender, Ranma futilely tried to twist free of his powerful grip. Twisting to glare at him over her shoulder, she shot back, "This ain't over! I'm still gonna kick your ass!"

"Hmm, sounds like you need some more convincing." Ryoga said, grinning at the knowledge that, for once, _he_ was the one controlling the fight. However, before he could decide his next move, he noticed his opponent's reaction.

As soon as she heard Ryoga, Ranma froze, her expression a mix of shock and confusion. Ryoga's words. His deep brown eyes and fanged grin. The strong arms around her, and the muscular chest against her back. The adrenaline coursing through her, and the stench of sweat from their fight.

The dream.

The similarity between the dream that haunted her and her current situation was uncanny. Ranma's anger was supplanted by surprise, and a desire to get away from the guy that made her react that way, making it hard to think. It didn't help that her heart was racing from the exertion of their fight.

Or, at least, she told herself that was what caused it.

Confused by her reaction, Ryoga asked again, "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine…" Ranma mumbled, as she tried to shake off the haunting memories.

However, seeing his rivals flushed expression, Ryoga refused to believe it. Releasing her wrist, he brushed his palm against Ranma's forehead, and frowned at the heat of her skin. "You feel kind of warm. Maybe you should go lay down." Realizing he sounded a little too concerned for her, he quickly added, "Uh, I mean, it wouldn't feel right to kick your ass when you're sick, after all."

Resisting the urge to punch Ryoga for his action, Ranma scoffed, "Sure, like ya could beat me any other time." Still, she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to get away that he had presented her with. "I guess you're right about lying down, though." Without giving him a chance to reply, she quickly retreated to her room.

Quickly closing the door behind her, Ranma fell back against it, sliding down into a sitting position. Letting out a ragged breath, Ranma forced herself to calm down, thinking, 'It was only a dream, the play's just a coincidence, he's just a dumb pig. It was only a dream, the play's just a coincidence, he's just a dumb pig…' Moving over to her futon, Ranma silently repeated this like a mantra as she tried to meditate, even going so far as to sink into the Soul of Ice until her body had calmed down.

* * *

><p>As Nabiki entered the room for dinner, she noticed Ryoga staring at his fist with a contemplative expression on his face. Sitting at her usual place at the table, she inquired, "Something on your mind, Hibiki?"<p>

Ryoga's head jerk up in surprise, as he had not even noticed her enter the room, having been distracted by his thoughts. Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, Ryoga replied, "Sorry, I just had a fight with Ranma, and it got me thinking…"

"Oh, about what?" Nabiki prompted, having heard the scuffle from her room, but curious about the details.

"Well," Ryoga said, a contemplative look on his face, "Ranma was really mad when she was fighting, and it seemed to make it really easy to read her attacks. I was just wondering if maybe that's why Ranma always acts so annoying, just to make it easier to win fights."

Seeing opportunity before her, Nabiki chose her words carefully. "I don't think you're far off with that, Hibiki. Ranma's no saint, but she's hardly as bad as you seemed to think when you first showed up here."

Chuckling at that, Ryoga said, "I suppose you've got a point there. Lately, Ranma hasn't been that bad. It's almost like something's changed, but I'm not sure what…"

Glad that he had yet to figure out her own part in things, Nabiki nonetheless decided to push things along a bit further. "It's a shame I couldn't get some pictures of Ranma like that, though…"

"Huh? Why's that?" Ryoga wondered.

Suppressing a grin, Nabiki said offhandedly, "Ranma doesn't get angry often, but I can think of a few people who would pay a lot for such photos. After all, she's pretty cute when she's angry."

Remembering Ranma's flushed face and glaring blue eyes, Ryoga could not help the blush that testified his agreement to that sentiment.

"Dinner is served!" Kasumi announced happily, as she emerged from the kitchen, momentarily cutting off further conversation. Behind her, Akane followed with a pot, revealing where she had been until now, and making both teens sitting at the table suddenly lose their appetites.

Before either had a chance to escape, the sound of the front door signaled the return Genma, Soun, and Happosai. As the latter strolled past with a sack of 'loot' over his shoulder, Genma and Soun practically collapsed into the room.

"Oh my, are you two okay?" Kasumi asked with concern.

Groaning, Soun replied, "The Master's training was even more brutal than usual."

"How about some stew to help you feel better?" Akane asked, as she began serving the food.

Genma quickly took his place at the table. "That sounds like a wonderful… idea…" Genma started to say cheerfully, only to trail off as the viscous, black 'stew' was set in front of him. Silence reigned over the room for a moment, as no one wanted to be the first to risk their health testing the 'food'.

"Oh," Suddenly, Kasumi perked up, pulling out an envelope, as she said, "I just remembered! A letter came for you in the mail yesterday, Father."

"Oh, who is it from?" Soun asked as he took it.

"It says it's from Auntie Hana." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Auntie Hana?" Nabiki asked. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. A glance at Akane showed that she was just as confused.

As Soun opened the letter with a smile, he explained. "Hana is my sister. I'm not surprised you don't remember her, though, since she hasn't been back here since your mother's funeral. Last I heard, she was traveling with her husband…" Soun trailed off as he began reading the letter. A few moments later, he spoke up again. "It says here she's going to be passing through Nerima, and will stop by for a visit, and even has a surprise in store."

"That's wonderful news!" Kasumi said cheerfully. "When will she get here?"

"Well, according to the letter… this morning." Soun replied. "Judging by the date, the letter's arrival must have been delayed by something."

"Shouldn't we be worried that she's not here yet, then?" Akane asked.

"No need for that," Soun said. "Hana has been on the road for years, she can take care of herself. Besides, she's always been easily distracted, so I'm not surprised she's late."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Nabiki said taunting as she glanced at Ryoga, unable to pass up such an easy jibe.

Ryoga glowered, but had no comeback to that. "That reminds me," He muttered, "I should head home to see how Checkers is doing, and see if either of my parents have stopped by since I was last there."

"It's getting late, so you should probably wait until tomorrow," Nabiki commented. "Plus, Ranma will probably be feeling better by then and help get you there."

"Well, if that's all settled, then let's eat!" Akane said cheerfully.

'Of all the times to get sick,' Ryoga thought, 'Ranma managed to luck out!'

* * *

><p>As the sun set, a woman walked down the street, a large pack on her back and a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Stopping in front a two story house, she smiled, happy to finally return.<p>

Looking down at the sleeping baby she was carrying, the woman whispered, "You're finally about to see your home for the first time. Are you as excited about it as me, Yoiko?" Giggling like a girl half her age, the woman headed inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there you go! I'm sure most of you can guess where this is going, but looking forward to the comedy and embarrassment to come, either way! That said, a game I have been looking forward to for half a year, Dragon Age: Inquisition, finally came out, so… yeah, progress may be considerably slower after this, but I'll try not to let it consume me completely.

On another note, I have now set up a Twitter account solely for progress updates on my writing. If you want to know how a certain story is going, feel free to check it out Maltrazz.

How will the arrival of Soun's sister affect events to come? Is the woman at the end Hana, or someone else? Where could she have heard the name Yoiko from, to name her child such? Find out in future chapters of Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. The Surprise (Day 7)

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not be working on an original series between fanfics.**

**AN:** Merry Christmas to all! And to those of you that observe other holidays, enjoy them, as well! And here is my gift to you, an update to my most popular story!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: The Surprise (Day 7)<span>

"So, why the Hell da I have ta be that one ta take ya back home, again?" Ranma complained as she walked. Despite her words, the redhead was in a good mood. A nice (dreamless) night's sleep made the presence of the Lost Boy walking beside her much less distracting than it had been the day before. Ranma wasn't sure if the lack of dreams were due to her meditating, or just luck, but she was glad either way.

"Don't look at me," Ryoga grumbled, "It was Nabiki's idea." That morning, Akane had offered to walk him home, only for Nabiki to point out that she should be home to greet their aunt when she arrived, forcing Ryoga to go with her suggestion from the night before about Ranma.

The two shared a rare moment of peace, as they walked down the street. Seeing his companion's cheerful expression, Ryoga asked, "So, I guess you're not feeling sick anymore?"

"Huh?" Ranma said in confusion, before remembering the excuse she used the previous night. "Oh! Uh, yeah. Guess I was just having an off day yesterday. Anyway, we're almost there." Looking ahead at her words, Ryoga saw his family's house coming into view. However, there was something very unusual about it.

The lights were on.

"Uh, Ranma, are you sure you brought me to the right house?" Ryoga asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Ranma replied with a shrug. "Only one way ta find out."

Ryoga pulled ahead of Ranma and reached for the door. "It's unlocked," he said in surprise, as he pulled it open. Sending a glance at his companion, who simply shrugged back, they headed inside.

Almost immediately, they heard singing coming from further inside, as Ryoga's face lit up. "That's my mom's voice!" He cried happily, before darting further into the house.

Following behind at a slower pace, Ranma peeked into the kitchen to see Ryoga hugging a woman she had never seen before. Judging by the way she got over her momentary shock and began to hug Ryoga back, Ranma could only assume Ryoga had been right about who she was.

Not wanting to interrupt their moment, Ranma took a moment to examine her rival's mother. Of average height for a Japanese woman, she was only little taller than her own son, and had the same black hair he did. However, when she smiled, it revealed that she lacked the pronounced canines her son had, and her eyes were darker, almost black.

"It's so good to see you, Ryoga," his mother said softly. Pulling back from the hug, she looked Ryoga up and down. "Oh my, you've grown so much since I last saw you!"

"It's good to see you too, Mom!" Ryoga replied with a genuinely happy tone, something Ranma rarely heard in his voice.

However, while Ranma stayed silent, someone else didn't. A cry suddenly rang out, distracting the Hibiki matron from her reunion with her son. "Oh dear," she said, as she turned around. "It sounds like someone woke up." Moving over to a nearby cradle that neither of the teens had noticed before, she leaned down and lifted up the crying babe within. "Hush now, Yoiko-chan. What's the matter, are you hungry?"

As she walked over to the bottle she had been preparing before her son entered the room, Ranma and Ryoga could only stand in wide-eyed surprise at the child's name. The baby quickly grew quiet, in favor of its meal, allowing Ryoga to ask, "Mom… is that…?"

Turning to give her son a better look, she said, "Ryoga, meet your baby sister, Yoiko!"

"Yoiko, huh?" Ranma said with a grin. "How'd ya come up with that name?"

"It was my husband's idea. Apparently he heard the name somewhere, and liked it." Mrs. Hibiki replied, only to pause a moment later when she realized there was another person there. "Er, I'm sorry, but who are you, again?"

Rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly at the realization that she hadn't introduced herself yet, the redhead said, "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

"…Is that so?" Ryoga's mother replied slowly, as she cast a sly look at her son, drawing a puzzled expression from him. Turning back to see Ranma's equally confused face, she explained. "You know, I've been wondering for a while what could possess my son to chase someone all the way to China and back, but with a body like that, I suppose it makes sense."

Silence reigned for a moment as the two teens processed what she said, before they both pointed at each other and shouted at the same time. "It's not like that! There's no way I'd be interested in him!" When they realized they had said the same thing, they settled for glaring at each other instead.

Ryoga's mother blinked in surprise before laughing, and saying, "I _had_ just been teasing, but after hearing THAT..."

"M-Mom!" Ryoga cried in embarrassment. It was one thing to hear something so ridiculous from Kuno, but hearing it from his own mother somehow seemed to make it more… real. And that was _not_ something Ryoga wanted to dwell on.

"We're just Rivals! That's all!" Ranma protested, feeling rather similar to the Lost Boy in that moment. "Ryoga's the only guy around her decent enough ta actually train marital arts with."

At that three things happened almost in unison. Ranma's eyes widened and her face lit up, as she realized her slip of the tongue. Ryoga had a similar reaction, as he was filled with twin emotions of embarrassment that Ranma had said that in front of his _mother_, and anger at the redhead for the same reason, thinking she was trying to pull a prank on him. Lastly, Mrs. Hibiki gasped in surprise, giving a cry of, "Oh my!"

"_MARTIAL_ Arts!" Ranma quickly corrected herself. "I meant Martial Arts!" With an embarrassed groan, Ranma quickly retreated from the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "I-I'm just gonna wait out here for you two ta finish talking…"

Ryoga could not suppress a growl of genuine anger. 'Dammit, Ranma! Why'd you have to be here?' He thought. 'This is the first time I've seen any family in years, and you have to ruin it!' He turned to apologize to his mother, but paused when he saw tears streaming down her face.

Of course, the smile on her face showed that they were hardly tears of sadness. Sweeping her son up into a one-armed hug, Yoiko supported with the other, she cried out, "Oh, my baby boy's growing up! I'm so happy I was here to see this! I was so afraid I would never get to see you in a normal relationship!"

Ryoga was tempted to point out that none of his relationships could really be called 'normal', but decided that seeing his usually worrying mother so happy was worth a little extra embarrassment. After a moment, his mother pulled away and composed herself, saying, "Oh dear, I never properly introduced myself to your girlfr- oh, right, 'rival'." Ryoga had to suppress a groan, as his mother giggled at her 'slip of the tongue'.

Sweeping out into the living room, Ryoga's mother saw the redhead meditating on the couch. "Excuse me, Ranma," she said politely. Seeing Ranma look up, she went on. "I never introduced myself. I'm Ryoga's mother, Hana Hibiki."

'Hana? Where have I heard that name before?' Ranma thought, before replying, "Uh, it's a pleasure ta meet ya."

"Normally I would offer to let you stay for dinner, but I'm afraid I was just about to head out myself." Hana said apologetically. "I arranged to meet someone, and am already a day late."

"How about we help you get there, then?" Ryoga offered.

"_You're_ gonna give directions?" Ranma teased

"I said 'WE'." Ryoga said through gritted teeth, as he glared at his rival.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about it, I have a map!" Hana said cheerfully, before admitting, "Although, I did always have trouble keeping track of where _I_ am on these things…"

'Well, I'd feel bad if she got lost while trying ta take care of a baby,' Ranma thought, already deciding to help. "Well, I suppose I can help," she said aloud. "Besides, I probably know the area better, anyway."

"Well, alright then," Hana relented, before handing Ranma the map.

The map looked a couple decades (at least) out of date, but Ranma could still make out the general route. As Mrs. Hibiki went to gather her travel pack, Ranma turned to Ryoga and said, "This route'll take us back ta Nerima. Looks like whoever your mom's visiting is pretty close ta the Dojo."

Grinning, Ryoga said happily, "That means I can visit her while she's in town!"

Before more could be said, Hana returned, obviously having gotten used to being reading to travel in a hurry. "Thank you for the help, Ranma," she said with a smile. Gesturing to the map, she added, "It's been almost eighteen years since I was last there."

Leaving the house, Ranma took the lead, carefully following the outdated map best she could. As the Hibikis followed, Hana whispered to her son, "You know, I was starting to get worried about you." Seeing her son look towards her in confusion, she went on. "Well, with our family's sense of direction, it's hard to make friends, or build relationships. I'm just glad you've managed to overcome that, and with such a pretty girl, too."

"Mom, Ranma and I aren't-" Ryoga started, only to get cut off.

"Hey, it's this way, you two!" Ranma cried out, as the two Hibikis started to walk past a turn they needed to take.

With Ranma staying closer now, to make sure not to lose them, Hana looked down at her now sleeping daughter, and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, Ranma, why did you seem so surprised by Yoiko's name?"

Ranma could not suppress grin at the groan that came from Ryoga, upon being reminded of that event. To her rival's mother, she said, "That's a pretty funny story, actually…"

* * *

><p>The conversation continued, Ranma and Ryoga each competing with embarrassing stories about the other. Suddenly, Ranma realized they had come to the end of the route laid out on the map. Only something seemed wrong.<p>

They were standing in front of the Tendo Dojo.

Scratching her neck awkwardly, Ranma thought, 'Dammit, I must have gotten too distracted, and taken a wrong turn somewhere.'

Just as the redhead was about to say something about it, Hana swept past with a smile, saying, "Oh my, it's been so long since I've been back here!" Ranma and Ryoga exchanged confused glances before following her through the front gate.

Inside, Kasumi was sweeping the front walk, but looked up as they entered. With a smile she said, "Auntie Hana! It's so good to see you again!"

"Is that you Kasumi? My, you've grown so much! And you're the splitting image of your mother, too." Hana said with a smile, as the two began to chat.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Ryoga both stood stunned for a moment, as they realized what was going on. However, as the full implications of that started to sink in, they cried out in unison.

"Wait, WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there you go! Almost didn't finish this in time for Christmas, but somehow I managed it. Looks like things are going to get even more interesting at the Tendos…

On another note, I have now set up a Twitter account solely for progress updates on my writing. If you want to know how a certain story is going, feel free to check it out Maltrazz.

How will the arrival of Hana and Yoiko affect events to come? How will others react to the revelation that the Tendos and Hibikis are related? Were Hana's comments about Ranma and Ryoga really just teasing? Find out in future chapters of Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Update: APRIL FOOL'S!

**Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)**

April Fool's Update!

Hello again, all! So, for those of you I haven't told yet, yesterday's post was, in fact, an April Fool's prank. I have NO intentions of abandoning this story. In fact, the delay on the next chapter has less to do with _lack_ of inspiration, and more to do with having _too much_. Well, that and dealing with some IRL issue, but I doubt any of you care about that.

For those of you not aware yet, I have recently started posted chapters for my own original story, and working on that has kept me quite busy. I'll try to keep the updates for this story coming too, but I must follow where my inspiration leads. Feel free to check it out if you want, and if not, I'll see you all next time I update this!

Also, those of you who reviewed the fake update may not be able to review this. If you still want to contact me, feel free to send me a PM.

-Maltrazz


End file.
